You're Everything I Need
by Hannily-Buttahbenzo
Summary: They're madly in love, join their journey, as they fall for each other every single day. (Hannily, Buttahbenzo)
1. My Everything

Hanna's POV

I was hella tired, it was a long night, those nights when you can't sleep and keep tossing and turning, getting annoyed by how uncomfortable your bed is right now, all I could do was surf the web, Facebook was lame so Tumblr kept me up all night to be honest, it's what I needed, a distraction, I couldn't call Emily because I didn't wanted to wake her up, she had a swim meet and I knew she was exhausted, I hate waking her up, even though I love that sexy raspy voice of hers when she answers the phone saying that word that drives me crazy "_Babe_". I can't help but smile and roll around in bed as the butterflies in my stomach take over my feelings. But this wasn't the case, for some stupid reason I couldn't sleep, my room was hot, I was sweating like a pig, ugh, I was just really uncomfortable. I couldn't take it anymore.

It was 5:04am, I grabbed my phone, connected the charger to it 'cuz it only had 19% of battery, and after trying to get comfy in bed, getting one hand under my pillow, resting on my left side, I called my beautiful girlfriend, hoping she wouldn't get mad, knowing that it was a Saturday morning and I knew how tired she was after every meet, but she didn't mind, she loved her sleep but if I called her at any hour of the night, she was always there for me. I waited patiently and after a few rings, I heard that voice that drove me crazy.

"Babe? Are you okay?", A very sleepy raspy voice said and I could hear how she moved around in her bed to get comfortable.

"Yes baby I'm okay, I know it's late and I'm sorry I woke you up, I just really need you right now, I needed to hear your voice", I said in a sad tone.

"What's wrong Han? Do you need me to come over?"

"That'd be great", I sighed, loving the fact that she didn't mind what time it was, she was always ready to come to me when I needed her. It didn't matter where or when, she was always there.

"Okay, I'll be over in 10 minutes", she said.

"Please hurry, I need you. And be careful, I'll be waiting for you at the door, please hurry babe", I added.

"Okay, see you in a few, bye Han".

I hung up and put my phone back at my bedside table. As I got up, I took off my socks, maybe that's why I was so hot too, I didn't even noticed I had socks on, which by the way was weird, I never wore socks to sleep. I fixed my hair in a messy bun, went to the restroom to wash my face, and headed downstairs to wait for my lovely girlfriend to come save me, literally. She's all I need when I don't feel well, she fixes everything with that smile and those beautiful brown eyes that I adore.

I peeked through the window by the door, and I saw her on my drive way, getting off the car, wearing a pink hoodie, that I for sure recognized, and gray sweatpants; she had her arms crossed, it was kinda chilly outside, walking as fast as she could. I opened the door before she had a chance to knock, and the first word that came out of her mouth as soon as she saw me was "Princess". I ran to her, she hugged me tight, she picked me up while I had my arms wrapped around her neck, with my face buried in her neck, God, that smell could drive anyone insane, I was lucky to know that she was mine and she was there with me to protect me, I knew I could count on her, she was my angel, my _everything_.

She walked up inside with me still attached to her body, she closed the door and put me down, I was dying to kiss her, and I knew she was too because she didn't say anything else, she just pulled me closer, with one hand around my waist, and the other on my neck, kissing me softly. I had my arms around her neck, caressing the back of her neck slowly and playing with her hair, I smiled when she bit my lower lip, she knew that that's all she needed to do to make me smile and break the kiss, nothing else could make me stop kissing her, God her lips are my weakness.

"What?" she said smiling, noticing the way I was looking at her.

"Nothing", I continued to smile.

"You know how much I love you?", She said with a smirk on her face.

"Mmm, no! but you can tell me", I think by now I was blushing, as usual. I couldn't help but smile. Smile every time I saw her. Every time I had her near me. Every time we kissed, I just smile.

"I love you as much as I love those dimples of yours, and you know damn well they're my weakness", She said while she rest her forehead against mine.

I closed my eyes at her touch, breathing heavily, biting my bottom lip, she makes my world go around, my legs were weak, good thing she was holding me, if not, I would've been on the floor by now, trying to figure out a way to get up. She made me weak.

"You okay, babe?" she said, noticing how weak I got all of a sudden, then she planted a kiss on my nose.

"Never better, I am exactly where I wanna be right now, in your arms", I said as I buried my face in her neck, looking for comfort. "I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else", I added.

"Aaww baby", She said in a cute ass tone, as if she was talking to a newborn baby she saw for the first time, then she placed one hand on my head, moving her head to the side to kiss me several times on the cheek, one kiss after another, that sweet tone of hers melted my heart.

"I love you, Em", I whispered into her neck.

"I love you more, beautiful.", She said hugging me tight and added, "Why don't we go back to your room? It's freezing down here, and you have on those shorts pj pants, I don't want you to freeze to death".

How funny, I was hot as hell before she got here, now I was freezing, see how she makes everything better?

We walked upstairs, I was holding her hand, she was walking behind me, when we got to the room, I went straight to bed, while she closed the door and removed her shoes and hoodie.

"That's my hoodie, right?", I asked her, she smiled looking down at the hoodie that was now at the chair next to my window.

"Maybe", She added, with that smile that could fix everything, that flirty smile I've always loved.

"Come cuddle with me, please? I'm exhausted, I'm sure I'll fall asleep in your arms in a matter of seconds", I whined.

"Hehe, I'm sure you will Han", She got in bed with me, I turned my back to her, she pulled me closer, she planted a kiss on my head, pulling the covers over us, I smiled and she knew I was okay. I got comfortable, placing my arm on top of hers, that was now on my waist.

"Why don't you try to rest baby, I'll watch over your sleep", She said kissing my earlobe.

I giggled letting her know that it tickled, she giggled back, holding me closer.

"Don't do that, it'll turn me on", I said looking at her with a flirty smile and revealing my dimples.

"Oh yeah?", She said while she tried to do it again and so she did.

"BABE!", I laughed, covering my ear, burying my face into my pillow, laughing a little bit more.

"I adore your laugh, it's what keeps me going, did you know that?", She told me, moving my head towards hers, while looking straight into my eyes.

I blushed, I could feel my face turning red as she speaks.

"_YOU_ are what keeps me going, I don't know what I would do without you", I said as I placed a lock of her gorgeous hair behind her ear.

"I love you more than life itself, Hanna Marin", She told me while looking deeply into my eyes, that sincere look, filled with love and passion.

"I love you more than anything, Emily Fields", I replied, holding her chin, staring at her lips.

She went in for a kiss, turning me around to face her, it was a sweet kiss, I felt like it was a slow motion kinda kiss, and I'm sure it was. She broke the kiss, but only to kiss me some more, she kissed my nose, cheeks, eyes, forehead; she knew I loved when she did that. I smiled, she smiled back, "_you're everything I need"_ she whispered. After those words, I closed my eyes, still smiling, feeling the tiredness taking over my body, I knew I could fall asleep now, my girlfriend was there to watch over me, and right now, that's all I needed.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first story so bear with me, lol. If you guys liked it, please don't hesitate to let me know and review! I'll keep writing if you guys want me to. Thank you for reading, dolls. Xx**


	2. Promises

Emily's POV

It was 11am and Hanna was still asleep, lying next to me with her arms around my waist and her nose tip resting near my neck; I could feel her breathing. I was hugging her tight, to keep her warm, her room was freezing. I love waking up to her, I mean who wouldn't love waking up next to the love of their life? I sure was happy that the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was her, that silky blonde hair, how innocent she looks when she sleeps, I really love this view, I wouldn't trade it for anything; I wouldn't trade my girl for anything.

I tried not to move, because I didn't wanted to wake her up, she had a rough night, even though she went straight to bed right after I got here, I knew she was tired and I wasn't planning on waking her up any time soon. We had the house to ourselves, Mrs. Marin was on a business trip, it was a Saturday morning and we didn't had any plans, so we could spend the day watching movies and eating junk food if we wanted to, the world was ours today and it was my job to make sure my princess had a good time. We don't have to go out to have fun, that's one of the many things I love about us.

Time was flying by as I ran my fingers through her hair, staring at her beauty, she's perfect in my eyes, she made my life complete. My hand got tangled in her hair, I tried no to make any rough movement as I tried to untangle it, because I knew she was going to wake up; and in a matter of seconds, that's what she was doing. She started to move, scrunching her eyes, getting comfortable.

"Good morning sleepy head", I said, looking down on her placing a kiss on her forehead, pulling her closer to me.

"Good morning, baby", she said with her sleepy voice, burying her face back into my neck and closing her eyes again. I giggled.

"You still sleepy? It's almost noon, go back to sleep if you want to, babe. I'll head downstairs to make breakfast, even though it's a little late for that" I said, caressing her cheek.

"No, don't leave please", She begged, pulling me closer to her, "I sleep better in your arms", she said in a sweet tone.

"You do?", I asked her, playing dumb.

"Yes! Don't go anywhere, please" she whined.

"I won't. Tell you what, why don't you get up, get dressed and I'll wait for you 'till you're ready so we can make breakfast and come back here to cuddle and watch movies all day?", I told her with a smirk on my face.

"Sounds perfect, babe", She smiled back at me, puckering her lips to let me know that she wanted a kiss.

"You're so cute", I giggled and pecked her lips, "Now go get ready", I said as I slapped her butt and got up to fix my hair.

"Man!" she growled.

"Brat" I said.

"Whatever babe!", She yelled from the bathroom.

I giggled and nodded as I headed to the other bathroom to get ready, I had clothes here, and thank God I did. After taking a shower, I walked in Hanna's room to see if she was ready, but her water was still running, since I was starving already, I decided to start breakfast without her, to have it done by the time she got downstairs.

"Baby?", I yelled from the hallway.

"Yeah?", She yelled back.

"I'm gonna start breakfast, is that okay?", I asked.

"Yeah babe it's fine, I'm almost done anyways", she said.

"Okay, hurry up please, you're not planning on living there, are you? You're taking forever", I teased.

"I'm not, I swear", she laughed.

"Mmmkay!", I giggled.

I headed downstairs to start "breakfast", her fave was scrambled eggs, bacon and toast, with orange juice, I guess that's what I'll make, what my baby wants, she gets. Minutes went by and breakfast was almost ready, I was waiting on the toast, when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Mmmm, what smells so good?", She asked as she walked up to me. She was wearing black sweatpants and a white tank top underneath her big sweater that came off the shoulder, her hair was wet, and she smelled incredible.

"You", I said as I sniffed into her neck, bringing her body closer to mine and placed a gentle kiss on her left shoulder.

"You don't smell so bad yourself, ma'am", She whispered in my ear and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Babe, are you okay? You feel really warm.", I said as I stuck my hand under her sweater and tank top to feel on her back, she was burning up.

"Yeah, I think I'm coming down with something, but I'm fine", She said.

"No, you're not "fine", we have to get you to the doctor, you look pale and I don't think that's a good thing.", I told her, I was really worried, her cheeks were red, and she seems really weak.

"I'm fine, maybe it's just a little fever or something, don't worry, okay?", She said, kissing my cheek, and she walked away to drink some orange juice and check on the toast.

"When was the last time you ate?", I asked her, I was really concerned.

"Babe, I'M FINE", she said, widening her eyes at me.

"I asked you a question, Hanna", She now knows how serious I am.

"Em, come on", She sighed.

I raised my left eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, yesterday?", She said, while she filled her glass up.

"You're not sure? How is it that you're not sure when was the last time you ate?", I told her, frowning.

"Well, I haven't had any appetite lately, so yeah, technically, I don't know when was the last time I ate", She said, looking down, staring at her hands.

"Are you doing that again?", I walked up to her, and I grabbed her chin, lifting her head up. "Hanna?"

"No! Of course not!", She instantly said back. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"I'm not saying you're stupid, but if you ever do that again... Gosh Hanna that's really dangerous, you don't look okay, you're so weak, and now that I think about it, you've been losing weight-" she interrupted me.

"Stop worrying! I'm not throwing up after every meal if that's what you're implying!", she snapped.

"Then what's going on?", I lowered my voice.

"I'm just sick! I'm getting the flu or something, gosh you can't just assume that I'm gonna go back to doing that just because I'm losing my appetite or because I'm burning up, or because-", I interrupted this time.

"You promised that you wouldn't go back to that".

"And I'm not! Don't you trust me?", She said, getting up from the chair by the kitchen island and started to walk away.

"I'm just really worried about you, that's all", I said, as I tried to grab her hand, but she moved her arm, avoiding my touch. "Hanna! Why are you acting like this?", I raised my voice.

"Like what?! Acting like what?! How am I supposed to feel if my own girlfriend is implying that I'm back on doing something that I PROMISED HER I wouldn't do anymore. Why would you even think about it, Emily? I made you a promise, and when I make a promise, I don't break them. I thought you knew that. You sound just like Ali", She exalted.

"It was just a question, I'm worried about you, that's all, and I'm nothing like Ali. You seem very weak, you don't look well, you just told me you had no appetite, what do you want me to think?", I asked her, coming closer.

"I don't want you to think anything! I want you to trust me with everything you have. I don't want you to think that I'm capable of doing that again. I stopped, I stopped a long time ago, and for good. I stopped for you, we've been together for 3 years and I haven't done it, not once since we've been together. It's in the past, buried. I don't ever want it to happen again, and I'm certainly not happy if you try to bring it back by talking about it and accusing me of doing it.", She said, and for a second, I thought she was gonna fall, she grabbed onto the wall, like people do when they get lightheaded, I grabbed her as fast as I could; she was burning up, I couldn't take seeing her like this.

"Are you okay baby? Are you okay?", I said over and over again, moving her hair away from her face.

"I wanna lay down, please, everything's spinning around", She said softly, holding onto my hand with her eyes barely opened.

"Of course, baby", I said, getting her up from the floor, she rested her head on my shoulder, when we got upstairs, she threw herself in bed, as if she didn't had any strength.

"Please tell me how you feel, you're really scaring me, Hanna", I said with tearing eyes, looking down on her.

"I'm fine baby, don't cry, I'll be okay, I promise", She told me, caressing my cheek, and holding my hand as she took a deep breath and her eyes shut.

"Hanna?... Hanna?!"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading! Xx**


	3. Pure Agony

Emily's POV

Everyone's running around, there's nurses and doctors everywhere I look. I'm starting to get dizzy from looking at them, they're all around like freaking bees all over the place. I've been here for at least two hours now, I couldn't reach Spencer and Aria, not to mention Mrs. Marin. I'm scared to death, I don't know how to feel anymore, this waiting is killing me. I don't even know how I had the strength to get her here in the first place, I was shaking the whole way to the hospital, ran like 5 stop sings, I was speeding like a freak. I went crazy when Hanna stopped responding, what the hell am I gonna do if... no, I'm not even gonna think about it, I couldn't imagine my life without Hanna, she can't do this to me, she can't.

At this point, every time I see a doctor, I ask them about Hanna, they don't know what to tell me, they don't give me any answers, this hospital is huge, they either don't know who she is, or they're not aware of the situation. What am I going to do? I can't wait any longer, I know I need to be strong for Hanna, she needs me to be strong, but I can't. I can't, I've been holding onto this feeling in my chest since I saw the way her eyes slowly closed, I can't take it anymore.

"Emily!", Aria and Spencer both yelled at the same time, running to get me as I collapsed on the floor, crying hysterically, because no one would give me an answer.

"Emily, what's going on? We just got your message, how's Hanna?", Aria asked, her voice was breaking, she was on her knees, reaching for my face that was now resting on my knees.

"I don't know! I don't know anything! Nobody knows anything! I'm about to burn this fucking place down if they don't tell me what the hell is going on with Hanna!", I said, looking at them, "and what the hell took you so long!? I tried calling you guys!", I yelled.

"I'm sorry, we were-", Spencer tried to explain, but I cut her off.

"You know what, I really don't care! I don't care, I just want somebody to tell me how my girlfriend is doing! I just want freaking answers! If they're taking this long is because she's not okay!", I screamed.

Aria was crying, trying to calm me down, I could see in her eyes that she was scared, and so was Spencer.

"But what happened, Em?" Spencer asked, giving me a hand, helping me get up from the dirty hospital floor.

"We were talking, more like arguing, it all started because I noticed that she wasn't okay, she was burning up, pale, weak, she's been losing appetite, I don't know, I don't know why she didn't say anything to me about it, to us! This is all my fault! I should have noticed that she hasn't been doing very well lately! She's my girlfriend, I'm with her all the time, how the hell didn't I noticed that something was wrong!", I said, putting my hands on my head and sitting down on the couch, resting my elbows on my knees.

"This isn't your fault Em, we can't blame ourselves either, it's not your fault, she probably didn't wanted us to worry about her, you know how she is", Aria said, sitting next to me, caressing my back.

"Yeah Em, we don't know for sure what's going on, but the doctor will be here any minute to tell us that she's alright, that she's okay, I promise you Em, Hanna's strong, nothing can bring her down", Spencer said, as she hugged me, trying to comfort me.

"I want her to be okay, I don't know what I'm gonna do if anything happens to her", I cried into her shoulder.

"Nothing, nothing is gonna happen to her, nothing, Em", Aria said, grabbing my face to make me understand her words clearly as she wiped my tears away, her eyes were red, we all were really concerned, we couldn't believe that this was happening, not to Hanna, not to her, she doesn't deserve this, no, not my girl.

Another hour went by, we were sitting down, very quiet, maybe wondering how much longer this was going to take. I couldn't stop crying, imagining the worst. My tears would roll down my cheeks like a waterfall. Aria was resting her head on my right shoulder, and Spencer on my left. We were holding hands, trying to be strong for Hanna. She needed us to be united, the way we've always been, we were doing this for her, that's the least we could do; but not knowing what was going on, was stressing the hell out of me. The waiting room was full of people like us, desperate to know something, anything; dying to see how their beloved ones are, the tension in this room was insane, but I guess this is what hospital waiting rooms are made for, freaking tension and desperate people.

"Guys, I'm gonna go grab some coffee, do you guys want anything?", Aria asked.

"Oh yes, please!", Spencer instantly said.

"Have you eaten anything, Em?", Aria asked me, looking for her wallet in her big purse.

"No, but I'm fine, thanks", I said, wipping away my tears with the back of my wrist.

"You haven't? Em, you need something in your stomach, maybe the coffee's going to give you some energy and you'll feel better", Spencer added.

"I'm not hungry", I told them.

"I'll get you something from the vending machine just in case you-", I interrupted.

"I don't want anything, what part of me not wanting anything don't you understand?", I said as I stood up from that uncomfortable couch.

"Em... I'm just trying to help, you don't look so well either, you need to eat something", Aria told me, looking really concerned.

"Umm", I sighed, "I'm sorry I snapped at you, I know you're trying to help, I just don't feel hungry right now, I don't want food, trust me, the last thing I want right now is food. I'm tired of this, I'm emotionally and physically drained", I said, getting my hair in a pony tail.

"Let's just try to relax for a minute, this isn't doing any of us any good", Spencer said, "Em, come sit down, okay? I'll go with Aria to help her with the drinks and stuff, and while we're at it, I'll ask to see if they have any information on Hanna", She said as she grabbed my arm, making me sit again.

"I doubt it", I sighed.

"Well, we don't lose anything by just asking, we'll be right back okay?", She said and grabbed Aria by the arm and walked away, looking around for the cafeteria.

"Oh my God, how much longer am I gonna have to wait before I go crazy", I whispered, closing my eyes, burring my hands in my face. Minutes passed by 'till I heard a voice that I was dying to hear since I got here.

"Relatives of Hanna Marin?", Said a man in a white gown, with a stethoscope around his neck, holding a file.

I instantly looked up and ran to him, finally, someone's finally here after long hours of pure agony.

"Yes, how is she?", I asked, dying to know the answer, and right after I finished talking, I saw Aria and Spencer ran as fast as they could, with a cup holder with 3 cups of coffee and chips, hurrying to see what the doctor had to say about Hanna.

"Well, not so good", He said.

"WHAT?!", We all screamed at the same time and Aria dropped the cup holder, making a mess everywhere.

"Girls, calm down, and lower your voice please. Ms. Marin is stabilized as of now, but she's not doing very good at this moment", He said, we all kept our mouths shut, just waiting on him to tell us every detail about Hanna. "She has what is called _Legionnaires Disease, _and it is a serious lung disease, that's what caused her high temperature, weakness and minor muscle pain. You get the infection by breathing in droplets of water which contain_ legionella_ germs from contaminated water systems; the earlier the illness is treated with antibiotic medication, the better likely outcome. This illness is serious and can be fatal, we're going to keep her in ICU, we ran some blood test and she has another type of infection that we can't decipher at this very moment, we're waiting on her labs results, the tests are done to try to identify the bacterium or other germ that is causing the pneumonia also. There's been so much going on in her body that it practically shut down, that's why she fainted. She has been induced in a coma, to prevent later complications. We obviously are going to keep her overnight, and we'll see from there, she's stabilized but we're gonna do our best into killing that bacteria away, because it can be fatal, you brought her on time, it would've been worse", He said.

I was shocked after listening the doctor's diagnosis, I had my hand covering my mouth, my tears were running down my cheek, now worse than before. We were all crying, panicked, just standing there, without saying anything, holding onto each other.

"If you guys want to see her, you're gonna have to wear a gown and masks, she's very delicate right now, we'll do what's in our hands to make sure she's out of ICU by tomorrow or in a few days, I'll keep you guys posted, I'll send a nurse in a few minutes to lend you guys your equipment before you enter ICU, she'll guide you. Oh, and one at a time okay? I'll talk to you guys later", He said as he closed his file and walked away.

We couldn't say anything, we just hugged each other, crying. My world collapsed, I couldn't believe what was happening, how did things got out of control so fast, why Hanna? Why her? I would love to trade places with her, I don't want her to go through this, no, not her. What can I do to make this go away? Please, if only there was someone who had the answers to my questions, this was a fucking nightmare.

I don't know how much time passed by as we just stood there, saying nothing. I spoke first, making the girls break from the hug, wiping away their tears, tying their best on keeping it together.

"Umm, I should try to call Mrs. Marin again and let her know what's going", I slowly said.

"Em, let us do it, you can barely talk", Spencer told me, hugging me, and I grabbed onto her tight, crying my eyes out, desperate seeking for air, scared to death to what the next hours could bring. "If anything happens to her, I'm going to die, Spence, she's my whole life, my everything, I can't lose her, I can't", I sobbed uncontrollably.

"I know Em, I know what she means to you, and you know what you mean to her, you can't break like this, she really needs you, she needs you to be strong for her, for your love. She's struggling with her life right now, and she'll make it because she knows how much you love her, she knows you're here waiting for her to recover, but you need to be strong Emily, you need to be strong", She told me, trying not to cry. Aria was hugging me also, resting her head on my back, sobbing too.

"I can't take this anymore", I said breaking the hug, as I tried to walk away, they both grabbed my arm.

"Em!", They said at the same time, "Where are you going?", They asked, trying to stop me.

"I need to see her! Don't you understand? I need to see her, I feel like someone is squeezing my heart right now, and it hurts really bad, I have to see her", I said, panicking.

"We know! But you need to wait for the nurse, she'll be here any second, calm down okay?", Spencer said and Aria nodded.

I didn't say anything, I just scrunched my eyes and covered my face. They don't understand how bad I need to see her, she's my other half, and she was practically dying, I needed to be there for her, next to her, holding her hand, telling her how much I love her, I needed to feel her soft skin, tell her how much I needed her to recover so we could be out of here and things can go back to normal, I needed her to know that I loved her with my life, she needs to feel me next to her at all times, she's probably scared too. I just need to see her to know she's alright, God; I need _her. _

"Look, there she comes", Aria said, pointing at the nurse.

"Are you guys relatives of Hanna Marin?", The nurse asked, holding gowns, masks and gloves.

"Yes, we are", I instantly said.

"Okay, which one of you is going in first?", She asked.

"Me", I instantly said, as she handed me the equipment, I gave Aria and Spencer a look, they nodded back, letting me know that they approved I was going first.

I walked away with the nurse, who led me to the ICU hallway, I put on the equipment as she gave me instructions, not to take too long, and warned me that it was going to be really cold, to avoid any kind of bacteria in the air, that would complicate her health right now. She walked with me, through a freezing hall, that had bright lights and rooms with really big windows by the door, that place was scary.

"Okay, this is it, room E242, don't take too long, okay? I'll be back to get you in a few minutes.", She said, I nodded in agreement.

This was it, the time I've been waiting for since I got here has finally arrived, before I could opened the door, I was just standing there, holding the doorknob, shaking, not knowing if I was going to be able to stand on my feet after seeing her in that condition, and I remembered the last words she told me, "_I'm fine baby, don't cry, I'll be okay, I promise"_ I was hanging on to those words, for her, for our love. I opened the door, and let myself in, took a deep breath; I laid eyes on her, and at that very moment, my world stopped turning.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, xx.**

**Review / Follow / Fave **


	4. Strength

I didn't feel my heart beat, the room was freezing, I was just standing there, staring at her; I was still shaking, my legs were numb and so were my hands. It all seemed fake, like a scene from a movie where people just lay there, doing nothing, waiting for death to come and take them away; that's how it felt, unreal. I heard the clock ticking, the heart monitor machine was making low noises, as if her heart didn't had enough strength to pump blood anymore.

She was lying in bed, white as a sheet. It seemed like life was suck out of her completely, she had a tube inside her throat, tape around her mouth to hold the tube in place, cables attached to her body, patches all over her chest, she had 2 IV bags connected to her median cubital vein, there were like 3 machines monitoring her heart, it was shocking to see her in that condition, vulnerable; as if she was begging for help, for someone to help her come back to her senses. It destroyed me to see her like that, I wasn't ready for this, I wasn't ready to stand in front of Hanna and pretend nothing was happening, pretend everything was okay, because it really wasn't.

But is anyone ever ready to see the one they love like that? In that condition? I don't think anyone would understand where I was coming from, even if they say they did, because I'm sure no one loves anybody the way I love Hanna. Nobody could ever understand what I was going through, what my heart felt the very second I laid eyes on her, at that very second my heart stopped and my world collapsed and the only thing that gathered all those feelings, was my heart.

I took a step forward, sobbing, shaking uncontrollably, it was too much, it was more than I could take. I finally knelled down in front of that hideous hospital bed, closing my eyes and turning my head because it hurt too freaking much to see her like this. I held her hand, it was as cold as an ice cube, there's no way this was healthy for her. She's always cold, and I hate that she doesn't have me there 24/7 to keep her warm, to take care of her, I don't ever wanna leave her side. I want her to be okay, I want her to be Hanna again.

"Han?", I said, maybe waiting for her to reply, getting up from the floor reaching for her head, "Baby can you hear me?", I slowly moved her hair away from her face and caressed her cheek. "Please, you have to wake up and get better, I need you babe, I really need you. It hurts like hell to see you like this", I squeezed her hand softly, and I came closer to her, "Can you hear me?", I couldn't talk anymore, my voice was almost gone, "Please", I sobbed, "You can't do this to me, I'm really scared, I'm scared and I need you to wake up and tell me that everything's going to be okay, I need to hear your voice, I need to see those beautiful eyes, I need you to tell me you love me, please my love, I'm begging you", I knelled back down, resting my forehead on the bed, crying uncontrollably.

I'm not strong as the others think, and if I was, this was breaking every single part of me. This is a kind of pain that I don't wish upon anybody, I feel weak, my chest is hurting like crazy, I'm scared of what might happen, I'm terrified of what the outcome could be, and if that was the case, I don't wanna accept it, I never will. If she leaves me, I'll never forgive her. She can't do this to me, she knows my world revolves around her, she knows she's the girl of my dreams.

While I was crying my heart out, with her hand still attached to mine, memories filled up my mind, and it was just what I needed right now.

_Flashback _

"I don't know what I'd do without you, you mean the world to me" I told Hanna, she was glowing, we were on our 2nd year-anniversary-date at the beach, at night by ourselves, eating s'mores and roasted marshmallows. She was in between my legs, facing the fireplace, the wind was blowing like crazy, making her hair caress my face every now and then.

"You know? I was dying for you to say those words", She turned to me, holding my chin and staring at my lips. I love when she does that.

"Really?", I asked her, in a sweet tone, moving the lock of hair that was now stuck on her glossy lips.

"Yeah, I mean, I wanted to tell you first, but I was afraid you wouldn't..." She said, looking down.

"I wouldn't what?", I asked her, as I grabbed her by the chin and raised her head, "That I wouldn't feel the same?", She nodded. "Come on, Han. You know we feel the same way about each other. I love you as much as you love me", I said as I was looking straight into her watery blue eyes. "No one could ever take your place, we are meant to be together, you're _mine_", I told her as I placed a kiss on her nose tip; she smiled, really wide, revealing those dimples of hers.

"I love you Emily, I love you more than anything in the entire world, I love you and I never wanna lose you. I wanna be with you for the rest of my life, I wanna have kids with you, grow old with you. You're mine for a reason, and that will never change", She told me, looking straight into my eyes.

"You're so special to me, I would love for you to trade places with me for a day, only so you could see how much you mean to me, how much I love you, how I really feel about you", I told her, caressing her back, she had her hands placed on the back of my neck, her fingers were tangled in my hair, she was listening really careful to my words.

"Oh I know, I know how you feel about me, because that is the exact same way that I feel about you", She smiled, kissing me softly. I pulled her closer to me, she's all I need, I don't need anything else, I just need her. "I love you, gorgeous", she said smiling, breaking the kiss. "I love you too, my love", I told her, hugging her tight, drowning in love, getting lost into the night.

_I opened my eyes again_

I was still holding her hand, but everything was different now, it's like she could hear me, and somehow made me remember that night, those words that I needed to hear right now.

"My love?", I said, getting up and wiping my tears away, "I love you, I love you and I wanna grow old with you, and have kids with you. You're mine, and I'm yours. I'll be here with you when you wake up, I promise", I moved my mask down and I gently kissed her forehead, "I wish you could tell me something, or at least squeeze my hand to let me know that you can hear me, but I know that I'm asking for too much." I said, "God, you look so different", I whispered, taking a look at her appearance, "This isn't you, this can't be you. If you had a chance to see the condition you're in, you'd freak out. You look so vulnerable, babe" I frowned, coming closer, "Thank God you can't see yourself, my love. Because it hurts so freaking bad, I don't know where I'm getting my strength from" I sobbed, looking down, holding and caressing her hand and took a deep breath "... but here I am, and I'll go through hell if I have to, as long as I have you by my side at the end of the day", I wiped my tears away. "Because I love you Han, I love you more than anything" I kissed her forehead one more time, wiping away the teardrop that landed on her forehead when I leaned in to kiss her and at that exact moment, the nurse came in.

"It's time", She told me.

"I know, give me a few minutes to say goodbye, please?", I begged.

"Of course", She said, closing the door again after her.

I looked back to Hanna, and came closer "Babe? I'm gonna have to go right now, but I'll be outside, I'm not leaving, I'll be here when you wake up, I'm not going anywhere. I love you, okay? I promise everything's going to be okay, be strong, you can do this, you're my rock. I love you baby, never forget that", I kissed her hand, "I love you", I whispered.

I walked backwards, staring at her, crying a little bit more, it hurts terribly. But she needs me to be strong, and I'll do anything for her, I'll be here when she wakes up, she's what keeps me going, and it was my job to make sure she knows that even when she's unconscious, she is still and always will be the center of my universe.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, xx.**

**Follow me on tumblr: shayley-buttahbenzo**


	5. Forever

_Am I dreaming? I think so, for some reason everything here seems less complicated, my heart doesn't hurt as much, and my problems tend to disappear when I'm dreaming and lost in space. Maybe that's why we like to sleep, so we can escape for a few hours and believe that things can get better, believe that life isn't that bad after all. That was my case, I needed to believe that everything isn't as bad as it seems. That we can't get a rainbow without any rain first. _

_"Hanna?" I said, as I walked up to a beautiful blonde facing the ocean._

_"Emily?" She turned around, throwing herself in my arms. "I really needed to see you" she sobbed into my shoulder._

_"Oh, Han" I hugged her as tight as I could._

_"Don't let me go, please" She begged._

_"I'm not going to, babe" I told her, I planted a sweet kiss on her head, "I really needed to see you too" I whispered, closing my eyes, drowning in her amazing smell._

_"I'm scared" she slowly said._

_"Scared? Scared of what?"_

_"Of not coming back" She said_

_"What?" I asked her, I was now facing her. "What are you talking about?" She looked down, "Hanna?" I said as I lifted her head up._

_"You know how much I love you, right?" She asked me, removing my hand off her chin and intertwining our fingers._

_"What exactly did you mean, Hanna?" I asked her again, I was shaking, staring into her big blue eyes, crying; just waiting for an answer._

_"Never forget that I love you. You're everything I always needed. You are my first love, you always will be" She told me, caressing my face._

_"Hanna!" I raised my voice, "Stop! I won't say goodbye to you! I won't!" I told her, grabbing her face and crying hysterically, "You can't do this to me!" I yelled._

_"Honey, I'll always be by your side" She cried._

_"Stop, please. I don't wanna listen to you, I don't wanna listen to those words, stop!" I let her go and I knelled down, covering my ears and scrunching my eyes as hard as I could._

_"My love" she whispered_

_"No! I don't wanna listen to you if you're gonna say goodbye! I don't wanna listen to you if you're going to tell me that you love me for the last time. No! Make this stop! I wanna wake up! This is a nightmare! I wanna wake up!" I screamed._

"Emily!?" Spencer and Aria were staring at me, I was sweating, crying and freaking terrified to death.

"You had a bad dream?" Aria asked, placing her hand on my forehead,

"Em, are you okay?" Spencer quickly said.

"I have to see her! She was saying her last goodbye! I have to see her, she's dying, she's not okay! Take me to her, please. She was saying goodbye, she was saying goodbye!" I cried hysterically, Spencer and Aria were holding me, scared of my reaction, scared of what I was saying.

"What are you talking about, Em?" Aria asked me, confused.

"Emily calm down, breathe please. Listen to me, Hanna is okay, you only had a bad dream" Spencer told me, trying to calm me down.

"No! You don't understand!" I pushed her away.

"Emily!" They both yelled, "Emily!"

I ran as fast as I could, bumping into nurses and a few patients, but I didn't care, I had to see Hanna. What if she was really dying and that was her way of saying goodbye? What if it wasn't only my imagination, what if this was really happening?! I remembered the way to ICU, nothing was stopping me, my heart was asking for Hanna. I need her. I'm not going to lose the love of my life, hell no.

I finally got to her room, I stopped in front of her door, breathless, my heart was about to come outta my chest, I felt weak, restless; but that didn't matter, what really matters is Hanna's well being. I walked in and I ran to her. She didn't had that horrible tube inside her throat anymore, everything was the same, but that awful tube and two machines that monitored her heart were gone.

"Hanna?" I said, holding her hand, "Can you hear me? Please wake up and tell me that it was only a nightmare, please tell me that you're going to be fine, that things aren't as bad as they seem. Please open your eyes and tell me anything, but open your eyes, I'm begging you" I sobbed, "You can't do this to me, no, please" I begged her, coming closer to her face, caressing her lips, "I'm scared" I cried, "I'm really scared, Han, please! Open your eyes." I buried my face into her stomach, this was too much. I give up.

I had my left arm around her waist, I moved up a little bit, I was now laying on her chest. I could hear her heartbeat, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, that was my proof that she was still with me, I guess that's what I needed to hear in order for my brain and heart to understand that she was still here, I really needed to listen to her heartbeat... it made me feel alive. Hanna doesn't know how much this situation was killing me inside. I'm a mess and I don't know how much more I can take.

I was going to drown in my own tears if I didn't cry. It's been too long and she still hasn't responded; this agony is going to kill me little by little. I couldn't breathe through my nose anymore, I've been crying for the past two days, and I'll cry a thousand years more if I lose Hanna. I got up, facing the love of my life, "You don't know how much this is killing me, babe", I softly said as I looked down on her hand, feeling how soft it was, squeezing it gently. "I had a dream... a horrible dream", I sighed, "more like a nightmare... you were saying goodbye... and I really, really need you to tell me that it was just a bad dream, because..." I closed my eyes, sighing, placing my right hand on my chest, "it's killing me Hanna, it really is".

I guess I was just waiting on something that I knew wasn't going to happen. I was waiting on her to wake up, but I still got nothing. "Why are you doing this to me?!" I raised my voice, "Why?! Don't you see that I need you? That without you I'm nothing? This is destroying me inside Hanna, it's driving me crazy" I said as I stood up from her bed, turning around with my hands over my head, "God!" I screamed.

Her heart monitor began to make weird noises, I thought it was acting up, it scared the hell out of me. I thought I was losing her, I ran back to her, placing my hand on her head, "Han?" I still got nothing, I was petrified, what the hell is happening? I didn't know what to do. Just as I was going to let her hand go and seek for help, I felt something; I gasped and my heart froze. "Hanna?!" I stared at her hand, waiting for her to move it again, "Han! Do it again! Open your eyes! Please!" I exalted. She squeezed my hand, scrunching her eyes, I started to kinda jump around standing in the same place, crying; but the only difference is that this time, they were tears of happiness. "Oh my God" I whispered, "Babe, can you hear me?" I came closer, "My love, open your eyes, I'm right here, open your eyes please", I begged.

In a matter of seconds, I saw those blue eyes that I was dying to see for the last 48 hours, I buried my face in her neck, sobbing. I was relieved, she revived me, her eyes brought me back to life, she doesn't know how happy I was.

"Babe?" she whispered.

"Oh my God" I chuckled, "You have no idea how bad I needed to hear your voice", I grabbed her face, "You're back my love, you're back!" I smiled with tears in my eyes.

"Don't... cry" She struggled to say, I could tell that she was still weak, she had her eyes barely opened.

"Shh, don't say anything please. I won't cry anymore, I promise" I said, caressing her face, I kissed her forehead and looked back at her, "I love you" I whispered.

"I love you" She whispered back, with her eyes closed. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes also, resting my forehead against hers; that's what I needed. Her love, _her._

"I'm gonna go tell the doctor that you-" She interrupted me.

"Don't... don't go" she begged, with no strength whatsoever.

"Trust me babe, I don't wanna leave your side, but I have to let them know" I told her, coming closer, placing a kiss on her nose; she smiled, I smiled as well, "You're back" I said, still smiling, "you scared me so much Han, I thought I was going to lose you" I told her.

"Never. That's never gonna... happen" She said.

"You promise?" I asked her, staring deeply into her gorgeous eyes.

"I promise", She said. I smiled and looked down.

"I'm here, okay? I'm here... and I'm not going anywhere, I would never leave you, look at me, Em" She told me, reaching for my face.

"Don't, please don't ever leave me 'cause I'd go crazy without you" I caressed her face, I was only inches away from her mouth, lost in her sight.

"I'm sorry" she said, she placed her right arm full of cables and IV around my shoulder.

"Sorry for what?" I asked her, confused.

"For scaring you like that, it was never my intention, I'm really sorry" Her voice was breaking.

"You don't have to say you're sorry, no! Don't, okay? Don't apologize", I said, wiping away her tears.

"I can only imagine what you were going through, I'm really sorry" She sniffed.

"Well, it's over now, you're here with me, there's nothing to be sorry for" I told her, "but from now on, even if your nails hurt, please let me know" I raised both my eyebrows, "you're really delicate Han, you have some type of virus and infection and a bunch of other stuff that I can't think of right now. I'm guessing half of the bacteria that was in your body the Doctors killed already, or else, we wouldn't be talking right now." I told her.

"Well, I don't know what they are but I sure feel them bastards, alright" She joked.

"Han", I chuckled.

"Well, I wasn't feeling well for-" She stopped, moving around in bed, "Babe, would you mind getting the bed control? I really wanna sit up" She said. I looked around the bed for the remote, lifting her bed up.

"Better?" I asked her, placing the control on her bedside table.

"Yes" she sighed, "come here" she said, with her arms wide open, implying that she wanted a hug. I smiled and threw myself in her arms without thinking about it twice. She kissed my left shoulder, making me giggle.

"Don't let me go" I begged, holding her closer to me, hugging her tight, getting comfortable in her bed.

"I won't baby" She said, with one hand on my head and the other one caressing my back. "Stay here with me please, I don't want anybody else right now" she said in a sweet tone.

"But babe, we have to let them know that-" She interrupted again.

"No, please" She whined.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere, but please let me notify them that you're awake" I told her, looking back at her.

"Fine" She said, with a grumpy face.

"Oh God, how I missed that face" I said, giggling and puckering her lips.

"Come here!" She grabbed me by my shirt, she was still weak and pale and had no strength whatsoever. "Give me another kiss" she whispered, her eyes were closed and her eyebrows were frowned.

"How are you feeling?" I was concerned. Oh God, not again, please.

"I'm okay, I just feel really weak, and if I make like an effort to even lift one finger, it totally backfires. I don't have any energy, this freaking sucks" She said, touching her forehead.

"See? That's why we need the doctor, babe" I told her.

"Okay, go get him, please" She told me.

"Okay, I'll be right back, I promise"

"Okay but don't take too long, I already miss you" she said with a sad puppy face.

"Babe..." I smiled at her.

"Go, please" She whimpered.

"Okay, okay" I started to walk away, when she faked-cough.

"Excuse me? Aren't you forgetting something?" She said in a low tone.

"Oh yes, pardon me, ma'am" I smiled. It makes me feel so good to know that she's talking, that she's smiling and wants me to kiss her; maybe for other people that doesn't mean anything, but for me... for me it was everything. She seems fine to me, I know the doctors always say the opposite, but she seemed fine to me... Well, maybe I wanna think that she is, 'cause I wanna get her the hell out of this place tomorrow if I can. But, can you blame me?

"Can I go now?" I asked her, smiling after pecking her lips.

"That wasn't even a real kiss" She frowned.

"Yes it was!" I claimed.

"That's not the way you kiss your girlfriend, Emily Fields" She whined.

"Ohhh... I'm Emily now? Hhm, interesting"

"Babe!" She giggled, pulling me closer.

"I thought I was Emily" I whispered, really close to her mouth, she smiled.

"You are" Han said, she was staring at my lips as I bit my lower lip.

"Don't do that, baby" She whimpered.

"Do what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"That!" She said, raising both her eyebrows when she saw me bite my lip again.

"I thought you liked it?" I smirked.

"I don't like it, I love it and you know damn well it drives me crazy" She said, our foreheads were pressed together, she had her eyes closed, taking a deep breath; I chuckled.

"Kiss me" She said in an adorable tone, making a cute face. It made my skin crawl.

I smiled big. She's such a kid at heart, that's one of the many things I love about her, she can be tough sometimes, well, only when she has reasons to be, but she's so sweet, she acts like a little girl when she wants me to pamper her, and I don't mind at all, I like it. She's my girl and I adore when she wants my attention and love.

I reached for her, my hand brushing the strand of hair off her cheek as it slides lightly past her ear, my thumb rubbing softly; caressing her earlobe. My fingers supporting the back of her head as I lean in and firmly yet seductively place our lips together. I can feel her quickly inhale, pulling the air from my own lungs with desire, I pulled her closer, feeling the race of our hearts as one. Our lips moved in sync, but got progressively more aggressive. The heat between our kiss made a moan escape my lips. I gently caressed her neck, not wanting to pull away. She places her hands on my neck, deepening the kiss. I breathed heavily as our tongues grazed each other; I felt the hot friction between us become unbearable.

"Ba...be" I said in between the kiss, not letting go.

"Mhm?" She babbled, grabbing me closer, kissing me like there is no tomorrow, but I didn't mind, I needed her lips just as much. I didn't say anything, I tried to but every time I intended to break the kiss, she would pull me closer, she didn't wanted to let go, and I'd lie if I say I wasn't enjoying that moment. It made me forget everything, it was only me and her, nothing else mattered; she makes me feel powerless, in a good way. She takes control of the situation, she takes control of my life, she can do whatever she wants with me, that's how weak I get around her, it really didn't bothered me though, Hanna always get what she wants, and who am I to change that? I love this girl like crazy.

I finally had the strength to break the kiss, I could keep on kissing her for another three hours if I wanted to, and I know she was down for it, but for her sake, I really needed to get the doctor. I kissed her slowly, hinting that I was going to break the kiss, after I finally break it, she stared at my lips, licking and biting her own, still holding me by the neck.

"I love it when you kiss me like that" I whispered, coming closer to her mouth, teasing her, grazing her lips.

"Babe, don't tease me like that, please" She begged, closing her eyes. "You know what that does to me" She whispered.

"Yes, I know what it does to you, that's why I do it" I smirked seductively.

"Oh, so you love to make me suffer, huh?" She asked me, widening her eyes.

"Well yeah, but in the good way" I giggled.

"I see" She smiled.

"Baby, can I tell you something?" I asked her.

"You can tell me anything, love" She got her 'serious face' on. "What's wrong?".

"There's nothing wrong, don't worry. I just..." I said, caressing her face, "I'm really happy you're here with me. I went through hell and back, I wasn't myself anymore, I lost control of my feelings... it was... it was really hard for me to see you in the condition you were in... I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but I want you in it... I really do... and if I lose you one day, I swear I won't ever-" She placed her thumb on my mouth, nodding.

"No, don't say that please, don't say it" She begged.

"I have to tell you babe, I need you to know what I'm feeling... what I felt." I said, grabbing her hand into my own.

"I know, but... it really scares me... thinking about death is just..." She looked down.

"I know baby, but it is important that you know that you were this close..." I said as I made a hand gesture, "this close to... to never wake up again." I finally let out those words that killed me inside. She was scared, I could see it in her eyes, she licked her lips and turned her head to face something else other than my face.

"Han, look at me" I reached for her chin, making her face me. "Do you understand how important it is that you don't keep stuff to yourself? Like, the important stuff?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"Okay, you're not gonna tell me that for the past few days... or maybe weeks, you _really _did not feel like something was wrong with you?"

"I mean... yeah, but... it was just like... I don't know, I thought I had the flu or something, and about the fever, I only took pain killers and ignored the whole situation, I guess" She confessed.

"You shouldn't have done that, we've talked about this a million times, if you feel like something is up, you should speak up, how do you want anybody else to hear you if you don't speak up?"

"I didn't think it was something serious, and besides, I didn't wanted to worry anybody" She said, looking down.

"Babe..." I sighed, "It could have been worse. Do you understand that? I just want to make you realize that maybe what you think is right... well everything is not what it seems" I added, "I know you did this to protect me, but it completely backfired..."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I know I was being selfish by not telling you guys, I know that. I learned my lesson, okay?" She had teary eyes.

"I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you..." I grabbed her face, "you have no idea what my heart felt the instant you fainted... Baby this was too much for me, don't you ever do that to me again, do you understand? What am I going to do if something happens to you, huh?" My voice was breaking.

"I'm really sorry" She hugged me, sobbing.

I didn't say anything else, I just held her closer to me, crushing her bones probably, holding her head to keep it in place, sobbing as well.

"I'm nothing without you, you are what keeps me going, thanks to you I haven't given up on so many things, thanks to you I have the strength to face anything, as long as you're with me... don't you ever... scare me like that again... don't you ever leave me... don't ever leave me, babe, please" I cried into her shoulder.

She didn't say anything, she just cried. We cried together, we know how important we are to one another, we know we love each other like crazy, we know what our love means and what it's made of.

"_I wanna be with you for the rest of my life, I wanna have kids with you, grow old with you. You're mine for a reason, and that will never change_" I repeated the exact same words she told me that night at the beach. She broke the hug, looking into my eyes.

"Say that again?" She chuckled.

"Sounds familiar, huh?" I told her, wiping away her tears, as she wiped away mine.

"You... you remember those words? You remember the exact same words I told you a year ago...?" She was amazed.

"How can I forget that?" I smirked, placing a kiss on her nose.

"I love you soooo much" She said, pressing her eyes. And for a second, I just wanted to stare at her and remember how lucky I was to have her in front of me, smiling, being herself, returning the hope I lost when she was on the verge of death. Minutes went by, and we were just staring at each other; I got lost in those eyes, I mean, who wouldn't have? She was perfect, and she was mine. She caressed the back of my neck, playing with my hair, I sighed at her touch, she makes me feel alive.

"Babe?" She broke the silence. I raised my eyebrows in response, licking my lips.

"Thank you for being there... even when I was... you know" She looked down

"Don't thank me... please" I said, "I'm always going to be here when you need me... and in this case, you only needed me to be strong... strong for us, and this just made us closer and stronger than we already are. It made us value life more, and it made us realize that not even death... not even death can break us apart" I told her

"Nothing is gonna ever break what we have... we love each other... we're crazy about each other... we are meant to be together" She smiled.

"Now 'till forever" I told her.

"_Forever_" She whispered.

"Yes my love, _forever_"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, dolls. Xx**


	6. Daisies

Hanna's POV

Doctors have been coming in and out a million times, checking my temperature, blood pressure, monitoring my heart, changing the iv bag, taking like a dozen tubes filled with my blood, are they freaking vampires? I lost count of the many pills I had to take, having a bacteria was a big deal, but they freaking annoy the hell out of me, alright. I couldn't sleep at night, they wake me up every 20 minutes, I kind of wish I was still in an induced coma, because this whole waking up every 5 seconds thing is not helping me at all, but I guess it's all for my own good. I've been here for a few days now, I don't know what day it is, I don't know shit; what I do know is that I wanna get the hell out of here.

I was in a coma until yesterday, Emily and the girls stayed with me the whole night, well, at least until visitors hours were over. Emily couldn't stay with me because I'm still in ICU, she got in trouble for getting here the way she did when I woke up. She didn't had a gown nor gloves on, no kind of protection whatsoever, she violated a billion rules, but she said she didn't care, she only wanted to be with me. Thank God the doctor doesn't know that we kissed... let's keep that a secret.

I miss Emily... I miss the girls too, but I crave her, I need to be with her, I feel a lot better when she's here, and this creepy hospital isn't helping at all, I miss her even more because I have no one here, I have no company, well only the nurses but that doesn't count. _Where is my mom? I haven't seen her or heard from her... doesn't she know? why isn't she here_? I thought. I just kept staring at that horrible vase on the table across from me.

_*Knock Knock*_

"Come in" I said, waiting to see who was behind the door, they slowly opened the door, sliding their hand holding a bouquet of flowers. I instantly smiled, I knew it was Emily, just in time, my heart was asking for her. She let herself in, covering her face with the flowers. She walked up to me, one hand on her back and the other holding those wonderful, dazzling, colorful daisies; my faves. I was still smiling, that's all I needed, she knows me so well, she knows what I need and when I need it.

"Babe" I chuckled, moving the daises away from her face, grabbing her arm and pulling it down to reveal her face. She had her hospital face mask on, with a card taped to it that read "_Kiss me"_, I died a little inside, butterflies went crazy in my stomach, I felt weak. All I could do at the moment was smile, I could feel my face burning, I knew I was blushing like crazy, I was nodding, hiding my face like a little kid. She smiled at me, raising her eyebrows and tilting her head, waiting for me to do what the card is telling me to.

I grabbed her by her hospital gown, pulling her closer in a sexy seductive way, I bit down on her mask, pulling it away from her face with my teeth, she licked and bit her lower lip and frowned her eyebrows as soon as I laid eyes on her luscious lips. I pressed our lips together, the way her lips taste make me crave her even more, I grabbed her by the neck, deepening the kiss, with my hand full of cables on her jawline, she's so passionate, I love the way she kisses, her lips are my weakness, always have and always will. She bit my lower lip a little too hard, I whimpered.

"Sorry" She whispered, breaking the kiss and staring at my lip.

"Babe, that hurt" I said under my breath, grabbing my lip.

"I'm sorry, baby" She said, she placed the flowers on the bed, she still had her other hand behind her back. "Let me see" she pushed my head back, grabbing my lip, making me do a pouty face to check if I was bleeding or something. "You're fine" She let out, slowly grabbing my face and lightly sucking and licking my lip, "Better now?" She asked, in a sexy tone.

"Do that again" I said, smiling. She smiled as well, knowing too damn well what she was doing, she does it on purpose, she knows it drives me crazy. She grabbed my face again, coming closer in a seductive way, she stared at my lips, grazing her tongue across my lower lip playfully, I smiled, and placed my hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer. Her simple touch sent sparks up my spine, causing me to shake. I could feel her smile through the kiss, enjoying what she was doing, she loves to tease me, making me feel powerless and weak in her arms; she knows, she knows.

"You play too much, did you know that?" I whispered, breaking the kiss.

"It's not like you hate it, my lady" She whispered as well, smiling, staring at my lips.

"I'd be nuts if I did" I smirked.

"Well... I know you're gonna love me even more after I give you..." She moved her hand, revealing a black bowl with a zebra lid, "This" She finished saying.

"What is it?" I looked down, laughing slowly at her little surprise.

"Open it" She gently said.

I did what I was told, I opened it, and right after I looked what was inside, I stared back at her.

She smiled at me and said, "That saturday morning you didn't get to eat the breakfast that I prepared for you with so much love and desire" she said, "I know you hate hospital food, so I made you breakfast, my love" I added.

"Aaaw baby, that's so sweet of you" I said, with teary eyes, caressing my face, "You didn't have to" I told her.

"I _had _ to" She reassured, kissing my forehead, "You have to eat it all, okay?"

"I will, baby" I said, nodding.

"Here" she handed me a fork, "Eat it all, please" She begged.

"Babe, don't worry, okay? I'm eating, relax" I said with my mouth full.

"I just want you to be okay" She said, sitting down on my bed.

"I am. I am when you're here with me" I told her, grabbing a handful of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"And I'm staying here, babe" I told her.

"Wait, don't you have school?" I asked her.

"Yeah... what's your question?"

"Em, you have to go to school, I don't want you to miss class because of me" I said, looking at her.

"Well, it's not your choice to make, is it?"

"Babe I-" She cut me off.

"Babe nothing. I'm not leaving you. I'm gonna stay right here, day and night, I wont leave you... ever"

"Why are you so hard headed?" I frowned.

"I learned from the best" She winked at me, getting up from the bed.

"Whatever babe" I giggled. "Oh and, thank you for my beauuuuuuuutiful flowers. I love them almost as much as I love you" I smirked.

"They're not as beautiful as you" She said, coming closer, our lips were inches apart, and after a few seconds of staring at each other, she kissed me.

I broke the kiss, staring at her mouth, caressing her lips, with our foreheads touching, "_You're perfect_" I slowly said.

"You make me crazy" She said, pecking my lips again and smiling. "I'm so ready for you to get out of here, I can't stand the fact that I can't cuddle with you or play with your hair until you fall asleep. I really miss you the most at night, I hate that I have to go home after a certain time, I just wanna stay here with you, all night. But it kills me every time I have to go and leave you here, in this horrible place all by yourself" She said.

"Don't worry, okay? I'll be out of here before we know it, and I promise you we'll go on a road trip and the world is gonna be ours, only ours" I said, caressing her cheek, staring deep into those brown eyes.

"I love the sound of that" She said, her left hand was on my thigh, she would move it every now and then, making my skin crawl.

"You know, what we're going through now only makes us stronger... we'll go back to normal in no time, I promise" I told her

"I'll wait forever if I have to, I don't care. I just want you to be okay, I want you to be healthy so you go back to being your old self again" Her voice broke

"Baby... listen to me..." I came closer, "I am okay. I'm fine, there's nothing to be afraid of. I feel fine, well, a little funny and fuzzy 'cause of the pills, but everything's fine, okay?" I grabbed her face, "Please, trust me"

"I trust you... I do" She said, "I just can't stand seeing you in this horrible place"

"Your baby is fine" I widened my eyes at her. She chuckled.

"I... I need you"

"Don't let this break you, please. You're strong, you know that, don't you?" I asked her, she didn't say anything. "Look at me, I'm being strong for you, babe. We need each other, and we _have _each other, that's how its always been and always will be" I told her

"I love you" She said, looking into my big blue eyes, giving me that sincere look filled with honestly and love.

"I love you" I whispered. She smiled at me, and I was relieved.

"Babe... I don't mean to change the subject but... have you talked to my mom?" I asked her, handing her the empty bowl to place it on the bedside table.

"Umm... I've tried calling her a couple of times... but I got nothing" She said

"Are you serious?" My face expression changed in about 2.4 seconds.

"Yeah..." She said, scared of what I might say after.

"Are you... are you telling me that she hasn't..." I looked down, "she doesn't know that I'm here... oh wow... she doesn't give a fuck about me" I let out

"Don't say that, please don't" Emily reached for my face, "Look at me babe, we don't know what she's doing, you know she gets caught up with work and stuff... she'll get in touch with you soon, you'll see".

"Yeah, when I get the fuck out of this place... I swear I'll never forgive her for this"

"Han, don't talk like that"

"... I'm sorry, Em" I looked down, "I just can't believe it. She always leaves like that... she doesn't care about me, no one does", I cried.

"No one?!" She raised her voice a little, making me realized what I just said.

"I meant my family... my dad left... and now... she doesn't even check up on me... it's just hard..." I cried. Em hugged me, comforting me.

"Shhh, don't cry please my love. It breaks my heart" She said, caressing my back and kissing my head. "Everything's okay, I'm here with you. I'm here and I'm never leaving you" She told me

"You promise?" I said, she let me go and grabbed my face.

"I promise, I promise, my love" She told me, and I believed her. She's what keeps me going and keeps me from breaking apart. She holds all the pieces together, like glue. She is so understanding, loyal, loving. She's been with me through hell and back, and I love her for that. She knows my flaws, she knows when I'm happy, sad, she knows what I like to eat and what I hate, she basically reads my mind when words won't come out of my mouth.

"Don't cry anymore, okay? Even though you look cute as hell when you cry" She giggled.

"Babe!" I laughed.

"There it is... that beautiful smile"

I blushed immediately, she grabbed me closer.

"You're too cute when you blush"

"I can't help it" I giggled, "You make my skin crawl, I can't explain it"

"Sure you can... it's called love" We both stared at each other, until I smiled and then she followed.

"Well, isn't it?" She asked me, licking her lips and pulling me closer.

"Yes, it is love. And if loving you is wrong, then I don't wanna be right".

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, dolls. Xx**


	7. Four

Emily's POV

Another week went by and Hanna was improving with time. Her bacteria was gone, she got out of ICU a few days after the doctors began to see her improvement, everyone was surprised to see how fast she recovered, knowing that what she had was something fatal, something that not a lot of people can recover from, but my girl was strong, we can finally get the hell out of this place, the doctor ordered that she needed to rest, at least for a week, her immune system was still low and she could relapse if she didn't followed the doctor's orders.

I was happy that she was coming home today, she looks happy, I mean, I would be too if I was going home after two weeks at the hospital, being poked everywhere to get samples of her blood, not getting any sleep because of the nurses coming in and out at night, and I think that what she loves the most about coming home is that she's gonna get to eat real food. We were in the car on our way 'home', I made a bag with a few things that I might need. I've been trying to reach her mom, it's been two weeks, I'm starting to worry now, but Hanna doesn't seems to care. She thinks her mom forgot about her, so she tries not to think about her nor her dad. She says that as longs as she has me and the girls, she's fine.

"You okay, babe?" I ask her, she was looking out the window, I had one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding her hand.

"Yeah... I'm just enjoying the view. I feel like I just got out of prison after 24 years of agony behind a cell and a creepy cell buddy that only likes to write on the walls and pick his nose" She said, still looking out the window.

"Babe, you got to stop watching those series, alright" I laughed

"Well" She laughed, "that's what it feels like" She grins

"I know, I'm glad you're out of that place"

"I just wish we could go somewhere else..." Her tone changed completely

If she only knew that we're going to Spencer's lake house. We're going to stay there for a week by ourselves, I planned everything and the girls helped me, she has no clue. I didn't say anything, because I got it all under control, I kissed her hand and she turned to me.

"Babe... can we move?" She asked in a slow tone.

"What?" I looked at her.

"Yeah... let's move somewhere far... California... New York... I don't know, I wanna get the hell out of Rosewood" She said

"Let's do it"

"Really?!" She exalted

"Yeah, after we graduate we can move to the moon if you want"

"Babe, I'm serious. I'm _really _serious" She claimed

"I am too, gorgeous" I told her, she let my hand go and I placed it on her thigh, she came closer and grabbed my face and kissed me on the cheek a few times.

"I freaking love you Emily Fields!" She yelled

"But I love you more!" I giggled. She rested her head on my shoulder, sighing. "We'll go wherever you wanna go babe, as long as we're together, it really doesn't matter where we land" I told her, kissing her head but my eyes were still focused on the road.

"I know" She sighed, "I would like to live somewhere tropical, somewhere we can have a big house with a lot of windows, I want a big yard, a beautiful garden" I was smiling as she continued to tell me what her dream house was, "a playground in the backyard for the kids" right after she said that, I bit my lower lip, loving how she's thinking of our future, how she wants to have kids with me... she wants a family... I love this girl with everything I have.

"Kids?" I asked her

"Yeah, _kids_" She turns to me, "as in more than _one_" she clarified

"Oh, so you want more than one, huh?" I asked her, smiling wide.

"Yes... I want four" She had her arms wrapped around my neck. I looked at her, she laughed slowly burring her head in my neck, blushing.

"_Four_, baby?!" I chuckled, she was laughing hard, still holding me by my neck.

"Yes... four" She mumbled

"And why am I hearing this just now?" I laughed.

"Well... I don't know. I want a big family... can you imagine?" she rested her head again on my shoulder, "four kids" she whispered, "our kids... just thinking about it makes my skin crawl. There's nothing I want more than to make a family with you, our kids running around the house... it's just perfect" She said

"It is... it is perfect, baby" I told her, kissing her head.

"Why, though? You only wanted one?" She asked me, frowning.

"Well, I thought you only wanted one... not four" I chuckled, "think about it, four little Hanna's running around the house" I smiled, she laughed.

"You wouldn't hate the idea, would you?" She whispered in my ear.

"Of course not... the only thing is that I'm gonna have to try twice as hard to keep the boys off my girls then, I'm sure they're going to be as gorgeous as their mommy so..."

"Babe... they're gonna have to date at some point, you can't keep them from boys forever" She told me, grabbing the bottle of water and drinking from it.

"I will if I have to! Shit... ain't nobody getting near my girls, fuck that" I told her, frowning a little bit. Hanna smiled and looked down. "Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"I just love the way you talk about them... how protective you are of them already even though we don't have 'em yet" She bit her lip.

"Well, we're gonna have them at some point, it doesn't matter if it takes 10 years until we decide to start the procedure, but I know they're going to be gorgeous, and you know how I am... I feel like it's going to be my job to take care of them, to warn her about boys... or... girls" I told her, Hanna laughed.

"Well... if they like girls... I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about it" She giggled, revealing her dimples. I just laughed, she was right.

"We're going to love them either way" She looked out the window. She's been so distracted, talking about our kids that she didn't notice we would've been home by now.

"Babe... where are we going?" She asked, confused.

"Umm... what do you mean?" I played dumb.

"I know I'm not good with directions and stuff, but I'm 100% sure that this isn't the way to my house"

"Yes it is babe" I tried to convince her.

"Uhh, no it's not" She mimic me. I slapped her thigh, she knows I hate when she does that, she just smiled and kissed me on my cheek and whispered a "Sorry" under her breath. "But really, where are we going?"

"Just wait and see" I told her

"What do you have up your sleeve, young lady?"

"The best week of your live" I whispered. We were minutes away, she was looking through her bag, until she found her phone and after she checked it, she threw it back.

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"Nothing... I just thought that maybe by now she would... nothing, I dont wanna think about that, please" She looked at me.

"Okay, babe, but I'm here if you need to talk about it, alright?"

"I know, that's why I don't worry about it too much, I have what I need with me" She grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"I love you" I told her

"I love you more" She looked out the window and gasped as soon as she saw the big H on the gate.

"Do you recognize this place?" I asked her, "It's going to be ours for a week" I said as I rolled my window down to scan the entrance card.

"Really!?" She screamed, "Oh my God!" She kissed me, and broke the kiss "you're the best girlfriend ever" she said, looking out the window as we got in, it was beautiful, the girls did an awesome job, there were flowers everywhere, it was stunning. She was happy, and for me, that was enough.

"Are you happy?" I asked her, turning off the engine, unbuckling my seat belt and turning to her.

"Yes, I'm really happy. I wanted to be away from home, and this... this is perfect, babe" She placed her hands around my neck.

"Anything for my girl" I caressed her chin, she came closer and pressed our lips together. She kissed me softly, our lips moved perfect in sync, transporting us to another world. With just the two of us there, the rest of the world disappear.

"Babe..." She broke the kiss. "Thank you for everything... I feel like I don't thank you enough, you do so much for me and-" I cut her off.

"Princess, I've told you this a hundred times, _there's no need to thank me_" I said looking straight in her eyes, "I don't do stuff expecting anything in return, I do it because I feel like it, because I love you... I do it because my heart tells me to" I told her, with the most sincere look there could be. She smiled and looked down, I reached for her chin, "there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, never forget that, my love"

"I won't" She whispered. I kissed her forehead.

"Now... why don't we start unpacking... the sun is setting and I really wanna watch it with you in my arms"

"I'd love to" She whispered, I kissed her nose and we got out of the car. I opened the trunk and carried our bags stopping at the front door.

"Babe, grab the key please, it's in my left pocket" I told her, turning around, I was wearing shorts, she came closer and grabbed my butt, "Wrong pocket" I tell her, "You tease too much" I smirked, she stuck her hands in both pockets.

"Ba...by" I laughed, "Stop it, these bags are heavy" I smiled.

"Okay, okay" She giggled.

"You're something else, Hanna Marin" I smiled

"Yeah but you love me either way" She said, unlocking the front door.

"That's true" I smirked.

"Wow, this place is amazing" She said, walking around the house, stopping at the kitchen. I let the bags on the couch, and walked up to her, hugging her from behind, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my chin on her right shoulder.

"You hungry?" I asked her, kissing her bare shoulder.

"Starving"

"Well..." I walked up to the fridge, I opened it to reveal all the groceries inside.

"You... sneaky girl" She yelled

"What?" I laughed

"I'm gonna kill Aria and Spencer" She chuckled

"But why? They only helped me get everything I needed to have the best week yet with my girl, I invited them but they wanted to give us space" I said, coming closer.

"That's nice of them" She said, hugging me, "I love you".

"I love you, baby" I kissed the back of her neck. She chuckled. "What? Is that your weak spot?" I smirked

"...Maybe" She broke the hug.

"Come here" I told her

"No! No please" She said, running away from me, she knows what I was going to do next.

"Han" I smiled. I raised my eyebrows, warning her what was going to happen if she didn't obey me.

"No please" She laughed, standing by the couch, ready to run around it if she had to save herself.

I just stood there for a minute, watching her laugh, even though I wasn't doing anything to her... yet. I'm just glad she's here with me, away from everyone, away from everything. I want her to forget about anything that could ruin her day, I wasn't gonna let anything destroy her happiness.

"Please, babe!" She laughed and started to move as she saw me take a step forward.

"You know what's gonna happen if I catch you..." I warned her.

"Yes! I know! That's why..." She laughed a little more, "That's why I'm begging you, please, don't" She was red as an apple.

"I warned you" I told her, walking slowly towards her, ready to run and catch her.

"NO!" She screamed, going around the sofa, "PLEASE" She was laughing hysterically, it made me smile, smile like never before.

"Well..." I ran towards her. She screamed at the top of her lungs, she ran around the sofa, I was running after her but not as fast, I was enjoying the way she ran away from me, screaming and laughing, I was laughing as well, but seeing the way this has an effect on her, makes me feel alive, and I for sure wanna enjoy this moment.

"Ima' get you Ms. Marin" I yelled, she was now going around the table, she stopped to get some air.

"Ba..be" She said breathless, "Please" She smiled.

"What?" I started to run again as she continued to scream and run away from me, she ran across the kitchen, she was now at the other living room with the big TV across the hall, I followed her, and I suddenly heard how she screamed more, until I stepped in the room and realized that she was backed up into a corner, with no way out. I grabbed her and she threw herself on the floor; I started to tickle her like crazy, she hates it but kinda likes it at the same time, that's why she runs away from me every time I hint that I'm going to do it. She was laughing and screaming so loud, begging me to stop, trying to hold my hands, she never succeeded at that, she was turning red, she was laughing so hard that I decided to stop to let her breathe, she grabbed me by the neck and pulled me closer, I was laying on top of her, with my hands resting on the floor beside her face.

"You're such an idiot" She said giggling, taking a deep breath.

"I warned you, didn't I?" I said, smiling, placing a kiss on her moist lips.

"Mhm" She said under her breath, and continued to kiss me. She grabbed me by the hair, deepening the kiss, I was craving her just as much, this was only the beginning of our week together, as I like to call it, our mini getaway.

"You tend to kiss me better every single time" I said, breaking the kiss.

"Is that so?" She frowned

"I didn't mean it like that" I laughed, "I swear" I kissed her one more time, she broke the kiss.

"Now you wanna see if I kiss better than last time, huh?" She teased.

"I've always loved your kisses" I said in between the kiss

"Right" She said, breaking the kiss and getting me off of her, smiling and slapping my arm.

"What was that for?" I giggled. She stood up and I followed her to the kitchen.

"'Cause I'm hungry... I want pizza" She said, grabbing the Hasting's phone and her cell to look for a pizza place near the lake house where they can get pizza delivered to them in less than 30 minutes because she was starving. She grabbed two cans of Pepsi from the fridge, "Want one, babe?" She offered, I nodded. She sat on the kitchen counter and kept looking through her phone.

"Are you going to ignore me like that?" I said, I was resting my elbows on the counter.

"Of course not baby, I'm trying to find something close around here where we could get our pizza" She grabbed my hand and pulled me close to her, I was now in-between her legs, facing her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and both my hands were resting on her thighs. She kissed my forehead.

"Ah! Found something! Pizza Ghetti... does it sounds good to you babe?"

"Yeah, it sounds pleasant" I said, taking a sip of my soda.

"Okay, let me call it" She said, I just stood there, contemplating her beauty, she looked so hot in those red shorts and white tank top, she was always wearing the gold necklace I gave her with a little heart that had our initials craved in it, her hair was partly to the side with light waves, the sun was shining bright, making her look like an absolute angel, there's no place else I would wanna be right now.

"Yes, half peppers and half cheese... extra cheese please" She said to the guy on the phone. I smiled at how well she knew what kind of pizza I wanted without asking me.

"Yes, in cash" She said, winking at me. I came closer, placing a kiss on her neck.

"Tha...nk you so much!" She chuckled and hung up.

"Babe!" She smiled, putting the phone down and turned back to me.

"What" I said, looking straight in her eyes.

"You know you're not allowed to do that while I'm on the phone" She smirked

"I know" I looked down.

"I'm so glad we're here, baby"

"I'm happy to hear that, I want you to have a good time, and I think you need to rest a little bit, all that running and yelling can make you-" She cut me off.

"No, please! I'm fine, I don't feel bad at all, I'm fine baby" She said, spreading her arms while I checked her out.

"You're damn fine" I bit my lip, checking out her body still.

"I didn't mean it like that" She laughed

"Oh I know what you meant" I came closer, teasing her.

"Babe, I'm serious" She giggled, holding me by the neck.

"I am too... I don't want you to relapse, Han"

"I won't, I promise" She said in a slow tone.

"Baby, you promised me that you were going to be fine, and I almost lost you" I told her in a serious tone. She licked her lips and looked down.

"You don't know what's going to happen... so you really have to take care of yourself"

"Fine..." She had no other choice than to agree with me.

"We can watch a movie, I brought _The Notebook_, I know it's your favorite" I smiled, trying to make her smile also.

"You know I can't say no to that movie" She smiled, "even though we've seen it a hundred times" She kissed my nose tip.

"We can cuddle after we eat and watch the movie, all snuggled up on the couch, eating pop corn and chocolate... does that sound good to you?" I smirked

"Sounds perfect to me" She said, staring at my lips, coming closer, teasing me, caressing my lips, I took a deep breath at her touch, she licked her lips and kissed me. It doesn't matter how many times she kisses me, it always feels like the first time. I placed my hands on her butt, sliding her off the counter, she deepened the kiss and let out a slow moan when she felt how my hands were grasping her flesh, with her legs tied around my waist, I walked slowly to the living room, I wasn't going to let her go any time soon, she had one arm on my back, supporting herself, and the other was on my neck. She kissed me fiercely, she knows how much I want her, it's too freaking obvious.

I slowly placed her on the couch, with our lips still attached, she moved around to get comfy, she was now laying down and I was in between her legs... again. I started to leave trail kisses down her neck, she turned her head to the side, I sucked on her pulse joint, making her moan; that's her weak spot, perfect. She grabbed me by the hair, pulling it lightly as she arched her back a little bit at the feeling of my tongue going down her chest.

*_Knock Knock* _

We both looked at the door instantly and then looked at each other.

"You've got to be kidding me" She said, kind of annoyed.

"There goes your pizza, babe" I said, getting up and fixing my hair, grabbing the money from my wallet, Hanna was still laying down, looking pissed as hell, I know she's hating the delivery man right now. I turned to her and giggled before opening the door.

"Hello" I greeted the delivery man, "How much do I owe you?"

"Uhh... $15.29, but uh... don't worry... it's on me" He said.

"What? No way, here" I handed him the money and he grabbed my hand, not wanting to take it, "Come on, dude" I insisted.

"Why would I charge a beautiful girl like you... really, it's on me" He kind of smirked checking me out, it was creepy as hell.

"Uhh..." I started to say but I noticed that Hanna got up from the couch and made her way to the door, oh boy.

"Uh, excuse me? Delivery boy?" She raised her voice, "have you ever been punched in the face by a girl?" She asked him straight up.

"Um... no?" He responded

"Do you want to be?" Hanna asked him arching her eyebrows, taking a step forward, he didn't say anything, she snatched the box from his hands and placed the money on his pocket, "Have a good night" she said and slammed the door on his face.

I licked my lips and scratched the side of my nose with my index finger, standing by the door.

She looked back at me, placing the box on the counter.

"What? Do you wanna open the door and maybe _slide him_ your digits?" She was pissed.

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything" I walked up to her.

"You know I fucking hate when people check you out!" She snapped.

"It's not-" She cut me off.

"Yeah, I know it's not your fault you're _that_ hot" She said.

"... I wasn't going to say that..."

"Well, I said it. I'm not even hungry anymore... I'm gonna go take a shower" She said.

She walked around the kitchen island to avoid me, I knew she was pissed, she hates it, and even more if it's a guy... for some reason she gets more pissed off when a guy flirts with me. But I love her jealous self, she gets this look on her face... I just like it. But it is hard as fuck to make her come back to her senses... it takes me a while, but she comes around. I wanted to go after her, but that's only gonna make her more angry than she already was, so I just grabbed some plates and fixed the living room table, I moved some pillows to the floor, and turned the TV on, just waiting on her, I knew she was going to be calmed after she finished her shower... I just had to wait... wait for my lover to return.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my pretty little readers! I want to know if you guys have any suggestions as to what you want them to do while they spend their week at the Hastings Lake House. Let me know if you want something specific and I'll include it in the next chapter :) Thank you again for reading, xx.**


	8. Lust

Emily's POV

The pizza was cold by now, I was just sitting on the floor resting my back on the couch, waiting for Hanna to come but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen. I heard the water stopped running like 10 minutes ago, and I was still here, waiting for her. I decided to go check up on her, maybe she doesn't feel well, perhaps she's just still mad and don't wanna come out, it really doesn't matter what the reason is, I need to check up on her pronto. I walked to the room, stopped at the door to open it slowly just in case she had fallen asleep.

"Babe?" I said in a low tone. She was laying in bed with a white robe on, resting on her left side, staring at nothing I suppose. I walked up to her, "If I come closer, are you gonna punch me or kiss me?" I asked, trying to make her smile. I could see by the look on her face that she was still mad thanks to that creepy delivery guy. She looked at me for a second, showing no expression whatsoever, and went back at staring at the lamp on the bedside table this time.

"Are you still mad? Babe, if you are then fine, be mad, but please don't shut me out" I whispered as I knelled down in front of her resting my hands on the bed, "You know I can't stand it when you pretend like I'm not in the room and ignore me completely" I waited for her to speak but I got nothing. "Okay... you don't wanna talk? I'll leave you alone. I'll be outside when you feel like talking to me again" I said in a low tone, getting up and as I started to walk away, she spoke.

"Wait" She said, I turned around, "Sorry". She had a regret look on her face that broke my heart.

"Sorry about what?" I asked her, kneeling back down in front of her, running my fingers through her blonde silky hair.

"I ruined the trip, you brought me here and all I'm doing right now is being a jealous bitch and-" I cut her off.

"Don't say that, you're not ruining anything, okay? I understand how you feel because I've been there, I've felt exactly what you're feeling right now, and there's nothing to be sorry for, its something that we cant control, so please don't apologize, my love"

"What do you mean exactly?" She asked.

"Well... for starters... I'm more than happy to let you know that my blood boils every single time a boy checks you out at school... when boys _and_ girls tell you they wish you were their baby mamma..." Hanna smiled a little, "Those kind of things annoy the hell out of me, you know how jealous and protective I am over you, I just cant help it. I don't want people seeing you the way I'm only allowed to see you, I've been there and i get pissed off as well, but you know what's the best part of it all?" I asked coming closer.

"What?"

"That I'm the only one that can kiss you, touch you... I'm the only one that gets to spend the whole day and night with you. I'm the only one that can love you unconditionally, the way no one is ever gonna love anyone out there. They can't do that, they always check you out but it makes me feel good to know that I'm the only one that gets to do those things, and they won't ever get a taste of this beauty because she's all mine" I said, placing a kiss on her nose. She smiled wide, showing her dimples; I got lost in those beautiful eyes once again.

"You always seem to make me understand and see things from a different perspective, you keep me grounded" She said with a half smile on her face.

"That's what I'm here for" I whispered, "so from now on, when someone checks me out or say inappropriate things to me, remember that you can get in my pants and they can't" I winked.

"Babe!" She gasped and lightly pushed me with a smirk on her face.

"Well, it's true" I giggled, "I just want you to think of it that way and you won't get as mad when it happens"

"I can't promise you anything... I'm not saying that I'm gonna keep my distance when people flirt with you... but I'll try not to get as mad as I usually do" She told me, smiling.

"Thank you, that's all I wanted to hear" I tell her, coming closer, planting a kiss on her cheek, "Babe, have you taken your medicine?"

"No, ma'am" She said.

"No? What are you waiting for?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Coming, grandma" She said as she stood up, I slapped her butt as she walked past me yelling a "move it" across the room. We made our way to the living room, she grabbed the bags to find her meds and some clothes to change, and knowing her the way I do, I know she's gonna get a big shirt and shorts to wear to sleep.

"Babe, you're gonna be an excellent mom. You're constantly on my ass telling me to take my medicine and to eat my veggies" She laughed, with her eyes kept on the bag, looking for her stuff.

"Okay, laugh now but you'll thank me later" I told her, "How many slices do you want, babe? I'd say two but I don't know if you're that hungry"

"Mmm, two. They shouldn't be that cold so give 'em like 15 seconds, please" She said, grabbing her big shirt and shorts. _She shoots, she scores._

"K, shugs" I said, reheating her pizza.

"Did you eat already?"

"No, you know I wouldn't eat without you" I said, she was holding her pill bottle trying to open it but failed completely.

"May I?" I offered, opening the bottle at the first try.

"I loosened it for you"

"Yeah right" I said laughing.

"I did!" She giggled, pecking my lips.

"Do you know how beautiful and hot you look in that robe?" I flirted, pressing her body against mine.

"No" She smiled, as she took her meds.

"You look quite sexy, my love" I whispered in her ear, "But It'd be even better if it was on the floor" I smirked. It took her a few seconds to get what I was hinting, making her blush.

"Well..." She giggled, "It's not like you've never seen what's under the robe" She let go and walked to the microwave to get her pizza. I checked her out one more time from behind, she turned around and catches me staring at her as I bit my lip.

"Like what you see?" She smiled

"I _love_ what I see" I came closer, I was ready to kiss her but instead she smashed her pizza on my mouth, I gasped. She was laughing hysterically, pulling her head back to laugh a little more, holding me by my shoulders, she looked back at me, grasping for air and said "Aw, poor baby" under her breath as I stood there with cheese and marinara sauce all over my chin and cheeks.

"I'm sorry" She laughed

"You are?" I raised my eyebrows, "I find that hard to believe"

"I swear I am" She giggled, "come here" she said, running her thumb down my jawline, to prevent the marinara sauce to fall on my shoulder and then licked the sauce off her thumb.

"You know what..." I said and she opened her eyes wide, she knew what I had in mind. I backed her up into a corner between the sink and stove, and pressed my marinara face onto hers, she screamed like crazy, I grabbed on to her tight enough so that she wasn't able to run away from me this time.

"BABE!" She laughed, her face was now covered in sauce too.

"Now we're even" I tell her, stepping back and smiling; letting her know that I won.

"Oh, yeah?" She said, grabbing her other slice.

"Babe" I tilted my head and raised my left eyebrow, "Don't even think about it" I smiled.

"Say I wont" She smiled, coming closer.

"Hanna" I took a step back, laughing.

"Say it, say I wont" She challenged me.

"Baby..." I laughed

"Yeah, how does it feels now, huh? The tables have turned, my dear" She laughed.

"...Okay, go ahead. Come here, I'll stay still while you smash it all over my face if you want to" I said.

"Are you sure? No mercy, baby"

"It's okay, I deserve it" I closed my eyes and spread my arms, letting her now that she could come at me whenever she wanted. She walked up to me, and placed a kiss on my nose, I opened my eyes.

"You've suffered enough" She whispered.

"Oh, really?" I laughed, she nodded. "You don't know how much I love you" I said, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer, she took a bite off the pizza, and wrapped her left arm around my shoulder. "You look sexy with that natural face mask of yours" She smiled, rolling her eyes. I grabbed a paper towel that was laying on the counter and wiped her face.

"I love you more than pizza, and that's a fact" She said making me smile wide.

"Hey..." I whispered, " Why don't we go... you know... take a shower together? 'Cause you sure need another one and I wouldn't mind if I happen to be next to you when you do"

"Really?" She said with her mouth full, I nodded. "I'm up for it if you are" She smiled.

"Yeah?" I stared at her lips biting my own.

"Mhm" She mumbled, "In fact, why don't you go get the bathtub ready? I'm in the mood for a bubble bath" She said, "Unless you want me to stay in this hideous bathrobe since I don't have anything underneath" She winked.

"Baby, trust me, I'm containing myself from not doing anything to you" I whispered as I got closer.

"Why?" She asked, taking a bite off her pizza.

"Because... you're not in condition babe, you're supposed to rest, that's what the doctor ordered. As much as I wanna make love to you, I can't"

"Are you joking?" She said, placing the rest of her slice down and looked back at me, "Since when do we have to follow orders or instructions on how or when we can make love?" She frowned.

"Since I almost lost you. Look, it's gonna be really hard for me to take a bath with you and not do anything to you because you know I can't contain myself when you get close to me and-"

"Babe, damn it. I'm _fine_, I'm okay. All I need to do is take my meds and rest a_t night_. You can't be serious if you tell me that we're going to spend a week in this amazing place and we're not gonna-" I interrupted.

"Baby, don't make it harder than it already is" I said, pulling her closer.

"You know what... okay, fine. Since you don't wanna touch me, I'll keep my distance and that way you won't get tempted to-" She began to walk away from me, I instantly grabbed her arm and pulled her toward me. Now she has her arms wrapped around my waist and we're chest to chest, she was staring at my lips biting her own.

"Really? Is that how it's going to be?" I whispered seductively, pressing her body against mine.

"Yes" She hesitated, she tried to act like she wasn't really interested and wanted me to let her go but she can't pretend, I know her too damn well.

"Yeah? Are you sure?" I told her, pressing her even more against my body, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, I smiled. "You can't fool me, babe" I whispered, pressing our lips together, she smiled and kissed me back instantly, she wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss, and a slow moan escaped her lips as I bit her lower lip a little bit harder than usual.

"_Em_" She moaned.

"My bad" I said smiling, caressing her lip. She smiled and started to kiss me, biting my lip this time, twice as hard. I whimpered in pain, but she didn't care, she chuckled under her breath and deepened the kiss more, making me weak, dying to make her mine.

"Babe?" I broke the kiss. She raised her eyebrows in response, "Do you wanna stay here 'till I get everything ready?" I asked.

"Everything ready for what?" She played dumb, smiling.

"To make you mine" I whispered in her ear. She took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I can do that" She said, blushing.

"Okay, I won't take long. Wait for me here, okay? Don't go anywhere" I said, pressing a kiss on her cheek.

"Where else do I have to go?" She smiled, "Hurry" She winked at me. I looked back at her and I blew her a kiss. She closed her eyes and pecked her lips as she did the same to me. I entered the room, shaking like never before, nervous. It's been weeks since we last had intimacy, I don't know why I feel so nervous, it feels like it's our first time, I crave her... I want her... I need her.

* * *

Hanna's POV

She's taking forever, well at least that's what it feels like. Time is passing by really slow, and I'm getting more impatient by the minute. I was just sitting here, thinking about how different we are from other people... Some people think that having sex and making love is the same thing... For Em and I, that wasn't our case. We don't have sex. We make _love_. Sex is just the act of intercourse. You don't have to love the person you're having sex with, however, making love is filled with emotions. It's an act of expressing and showing the love you have for the person you're sharing the experience with. It's much more of a connection, more tender and it involves the heart, making love is more meaningful, when you make love you take the time to do it right and it's a lot more pleasurable and emotionally satisfying.

"Excuse me, s_enorita_" She said, walking up to me. I smiled at her. "Do you mind if I take your hand?" She said in a low tone.

"Not at all" I chuckled.

"Ready?" She whispered

"Like never before"

We walked together and stopped at the door, she looked at me "You're gonna have to trust me, my love" She whispered, covering my eyes as we entered the room.

"Babe, you're making me really nervous" I smiled

"Don't be" She whispered in my ear, I bit my lip dying to see what was waiting for me inside.

She opened the bathroom door, after removing her hands from my eyes, "Open your eyes" she said. I was astonished; the lights were off but the candles lit the entire bathroom up, they were around the bathtub, by the sink, on the floor; petals all over the place, and a soundtrack with instrumental romantic music was playing... I felt like I was in a movie, a fantasy where I didn't wanted to wake up from any time soon.

"My love, this is... amazing" I turned around and stared deep into those beautiful brown orbs.

"You know I always try to give you the best... that's what you deserve"

"You are..." I sighed, "you truly are incredible" I pressed my forehead against hers, closing my eyes, just enjoying her presence, thinking how lucky I was to have her, to have the opportunity to wake up every morning knowing that I'm loved. That I have someone that's crazy for me, that's whiling to do anything to make me happy. I can't put into words the love I have for this girl.

"I love you so much" I begin to speak, she's holding me tight, listening carefully to my words, "I am so lucky to have you... I want you to know how much I appreciate every little thing you do for me, I know you don't like it when I thank you, but I feel like I have to. I have to thank you for everything... you are an amazing person, you always think of others before thinking of yourself, I love you for that..." My voice started to break, "You put others before you... you... you are my hero, I want to be like you when I grow up" I chuckled, she smiled as she wiped my tears, still holding on to me, not letting me go. "My heart picked _you_ for a reason... I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love; with you I am whole, full, alive. You make me laugh, you let me cry, you are my breath, my every heartbeat. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring" I say, looking straight into her eyes.

"You..." She paused and stared at me for a few seconds before speaking again, "you don't know how much your words mean to me" She said in a low tone. "But I don't want to tell you with words how much I love you, I want to show you... tonight just how much I love you, my love."

She grabbed me by the neck, slowly pulling me closer. She kissed me like never before, she kissed me with kind and lust at the same time, it was a combination of both. I tangled my hand in her hair, deepening the kiss, she took a deep breath and moved her hands down my waist to release the knot; I break the kiss, staring at her as she untied the bathrobe, when she did, she looked up to me, I smiled in agreement, and she pressed my body against hers, taking the robe off, kissing my shoulder as she did, letting the robe fall completely and lay on the floor. I move my head to the side, she planted kisses all over my neck, making my skin crawl at her touch and moans escaped my mouth, she grazed her tongue over my jawline, reaching for my mouth and kissing me roughly and passionate. She broke the kiss and took a step back to stare at my body, she bit her lip and pulled me closer, "You... drive me crazy" She said in between breaths. I smiled and pushed her against the closed door, pulling her shirt over her head and unbuckling her shorts, she moaned at my touch, I looked at her with lust, kissing her while I unzipped her pants, making her take care of the rest while I reached for her back to take off her bra, kissing and biting on her neck.

"Just do it, baby" She whispered, biting her lip, grabbing me by my hair.

I smiled at her desperation, after I finally took off her bra, I stared at her, "come here" I whispered, walking backwards to the tub. We got in, the water was warm, it had so many bubbles that they were coming out on the sides; but I loved it. We sat down, with our lips still connected, I straddled her; her hands were exploring my body, I was holding her by the chin, kissing her with lust-fullness and my other hand tangled in her hair. I sucked on her neck and grabbed her breast. Her heartbeat had sped up, matching mine. I played with her breasts full of soap and had to close my eyes when she moaned again. It was too fucking sexy.

She kept jerking her hips at me and I felt like I couldn't take any longer. She lost control and there was nothing more exquisite, I could feel everything she was. My heart sped up, my skin felt sensitive at her touch and my hands wanted to do too much at the same time, I had no idea where to start. But if there is something I know, it's that I have to control myself and pay attention to what I'm doing because I want to show her how much I love her. It's amazing how you can feel so much by just being in the arms of the right person... the one you truly love.

"Babe" She whispered.

I smiled at how eager she looked, how much she wanted me to take charge. She wrapped her arms around my back and her heated bare core met mine. As soon as I pressed myself harder, she growled and bit my neck making me moan, I kept my hands around her neck, supporting myself, enjoying this moment. In a matter of seconds, she took control and flipped me over, I was now resting my back on the tub and she was straddling me, driving me fucking insane.

* * *

Emily's POV

I placed her right leg tightly on my waist, and pressed my left hand on her heated core. I teased her a bit moving my fingers on the inside of her thighs. She put pressure on the leg that was hanging on my back.

"Stop teasing, babe" She whimpered. I grazed my tongue around her lower lip.

"Who says I'm teasing?" I whispered, smiling at her.

"You are" She moaned, as I ran my hand through her back and grasped her flesh.

She held my face close to her and I smiled deviously when I flicked my finger upon her wetness. She moaned loudly and bit my lip with so much force I could taste blood. She made sure I was okay and once she realized I was, she smiled and kissed me gently. In the middle of the kiss, she decided to suck my lower lip lightly this time, the action made me moan like crazy and I decided to brush my fingers on her clit. I flicked the hard nub and brushed off how hot everything felt, both literally and metaphorically, but even if the room had been on fire, I wouldn't have cared. I was too lost in everything that was happening. I moved slowly, loving the way she moved under me.

I quickened the pace and placed my fingers at the entrance of her core not moving them forward; I circled her area. I licked her neck slowly matching the pace to what I was doing with my fingers. She pressed herself harder and I slid my finger up and down stopping at the entrance. She licked my lips and I couldn't take it anymore, I placed one finger in her heated core. I slowly pushed it in and we both moaned instantly. I pumped slowly and her breath hitched.

"Oh" She breathed. I knew she was ready for more so I placed a second finger inside her and she bucked her hips, allowing me to have more access. "_Em_".

I kissed her neck and sucked hard on her nipples, removing the extract of soap around them while I shoved my fingers in and out.

"Not yet, babe" She moaned.

I could feel her stomach rising up and down. My fingers kept sliding in and out of her; her moaning was out of control and that was the sexiest thing I had ever heard. I was about to tell her when she managed to get a towel so she could muffle her moans. I quickly grabbed the towel and removed it from her face, "I want to hear you scream, babe" I whispered while I kept pumping in and out of her with my other hand. Her moans got louder and she looked absolutely stunning.

"Can you just-"

I stopped and took a deep breath, I couldn't do what I wanted in this bathtub, "Come on" I whispered, standing up and getting out of the tub. When we got to the bed, I slowly laid her down, not worrying that we were dripping wet, and I straddled her once again, I started to leave trail kisses down her neck, making my way down, not removing my lips from her sensitive skin, she arched her back at my touch, moaning slowly grabbing my head to keep it in place. Her scent was driving me nuts, I just, I was about to lose it. I pushed myself lower and I kissed her inner thighs as she wrapped her legs around my neck. I kept my earlier pace moving my fingers and managed to place myself in a position where I was comfortable. In a matter of seconds, I tasted her, her wetness was _maddening_. I couldn't help but to moan at how she tasted. I couldn't describe just how amazing it was; all I could assimilate it to was to how pure and amazing Hanna is.

Her breathing was uneven and even though I was trying, my hands were not keeping the same pace. I took my time to lick her clit, thoroughly and regain my pace. Hanna bucked her hips and held my head in place. I grabbed her thighs and pinned her down to the bed.

"_Babe_" She moaned.

I smiled and flicked my tongue up and down, right and left making her hands feel weak, falling on top of her stomach. I grabbed her hand and she intertwined her fingers with mine. She held on tight as if her life depended on it; so I sucked harder on her clit and kept my fingers steady in place.

Her walls squeezed my fingers and I knew she was ready. I licked deep down on her center and she arched her back. I held her hand tight in mine and flicked my tongue against her clit and moved my fingers in and out with my free hand and her walls clenched tighter. My chest was aching, but due to emotion and ecstasy. Her legs were shaking and her body was responding at every touch ten times stronger. She moaned repeatedly and I helped her release all the tension in her body. Her eyes were lost. Her left hand was holding the sheets, while her right hand is weakly wrapped in mine on top of her rising stomach.

She untied her fingers with mine and grabbed my face with so much force she pulled me back to her face. She was still shaking and her warm breath was hitting my neck.

"I love you" She whispered.

I fixed my eyes with hers and she smiled kissing my lips. This time the kiss wasn't hard nor desperate, it was perfect and pure; like the first time we kissed.

"I love you more, baby" I whispered back breaking the kiss.

"No" She pecked my lips. "I love you more".

"Babe, you're not gonna win" I said in between kisses as she caressed my back with both her hands. She lowered her hand and placed my leg on top of her waist. She grabbed my ass and just like that, her beautiful body was on top of mine. Without time for teasing and no signal of what she was going to do next. I threw my head back when she pressed two fingers straight into my core and started to push them deeper every time.

"_Fuck!_" I screamed

She kissed my neck and I held her closer to me. Her scent was intoxicating and I couldn't handle it anymore. "Babe" I moaned.

I brought her breast to my mouth and started sucking while she was moving her fingers inside of me. "Baby" She moaned. Her eyes are inspecting the way I'm moving with her, and I can see in her eyes that she was so close. I removed my lips from around her breast and sucked on her lip hard while we came at the same time. Our bodies shook in perfect rhythm with each other and our chest looked for the non -existing air around us.

Hanna moved slowly and kissed my lips, then moved to kiss my nose and then my neck. I caressed her warm skin and pressed my nose into her neck. I pressed a few kisses on her pulse joint and then our eyes met. Locks of blonde hair were falling in front of my face and I slowly pushed them behind her ear. We stared at each other for a while, saying everything our bodies couldn't express because of our uneven breathing. After a few smirks and chuckles, we were breathing normally again and she grind widely at me. She smiled and buried her head on my chest. I could feel her warm cheeks on my skin.

"I love you" She said as she kissed my chest and then stared into my eyes. "You are so beautiful, so perfect and so mine" She whispered.

"Always and forever" I whispered back, kissing her forehead. I covered her flawless body with the bed sheets and she placed her head on top of my chest again.

We laid there for what seemed like seconds and years all together. Every time I'm with her, time feels like it stops and goes faster. She makes everything feel less bad, making it feel much better doesn't matter what the situation is. Silence filled our minds with sweet promises of never ending tomorrows; tomorrows that would be filled of laughter and tenderness.

Nonetheless, being by her side was the only thing that felt right. But how couldn't it be with this beauty by my side. Our feelings are mutual and sometimes it's incredibly hard to believe I'm this lucky, but I am. I guess it's true what people say, about how life is only as good as the people you fill it with.

"Babe" She whispered, bringing me back from my thoughts, her words heavy with sleep.

"Shh, go to sleep baby" I whispered back, massaging the scalp of her head playfully. She nodded tightening her arms around my body.

"I love you" I said slowly in a whisper. I smiled when I felt her slowly breathing on my chest. I moved my head slowly to the side to see her beautiful face, her eyes were shut and I leaned in to kiss her forehead. I pulled the covers and she moved around getting comfortable. I pressed her tight and played with her hair until I knew she was sound asleep. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I missed having her in my arms, watching over her sleep. I am more than blessed to have this beauty next to me, the only queen that rules my heart.

* * *

**A/N: Hello pretty little readers! I really hope you _loved _this chapter. I spent hours working on it, trying to make it the best chapter yet for you guys. What did you think? please let me know if you liked it... if you hated it... I really _really _hope you guys liked/loved it as much as I did. Drop me a review with your suggestions of what you want for the next chapter, I'll make sure to include it :3 Thank you so much for reading! Xx**


	9. More Than Love - Part 1

Hanna's POV

_Being in the arms of the person you'd kill for is quite amazing. It's an indescribable feeling. Not everyone is lucky enough to find the love of their life, the ones they want to spend eternity with, the only person that understands what you're saying when words just wont come out. Sometimes words can't describe the feelings you get for someone so special. How much your heart races when you get a text from them, or when you see them smile and laugh at your jokes. The way that no matter what, they are your world, your life, your everything. Sometimes it can take one thing to make you realize how much you need and love someone. When you know that you can't function daily without them and that the thought of loosing them makes you feel sick. You know that feeling you get in your chest!? The kind of love where you can't go through one day without missing them or thinking of them 24 hours a day. When you close your eyes and you can feel them close to you. When she is the only one that completes you and makes you the happiest woman alive! That was Emily, my real and only love. _

Lights were so bright they interrupted my sleep, birds were chipping and sun rays were breaking through the windows, if I didn't know better, I could say I was in heaven. I scrunched my eyes and buried my face in the pillow to avoid all the brightness in the room. I slowly moved my head with one eye closed, reaching for my beloved one but she was nowhere to be seen. I was about to call for her when I noticed the beautiful rose laying on top of her pillow with a note that read:

_"Good morning, beautiful. Follow the arrows and you'll find me."_

A smile came across my face, making me forget for a moment where I was, I was either dreaming or in heaven, there is no in-between. But life with Emily was like that; she's always been a hopeless romantic, so generous and understanding, overprotective and caring. She has everything any girl wish they could have even if it was only for a moment, but the best thing is that I get to keep her, she loves me and I adore her, that's how it's always been and I'm sure it will continue to be like that 'till the end of time.

I wrapped myself in the bed sheet, following the arrows that she had drawn on the floor that led me to the back patio, where white curtains were flying all over the place thanks to that amazing morning breeze.

"Love?" I called for her with a smile on my face, standing by the door. There was a huge table with all kinds of goodies, eggs, toast, bacon, bagels, well, everything she knows I love. I just stood there contemplating her creation when she suddenly appeared out of nowhere and hugged me from behind. I gasped at her touch, she startled me.

"Good morning, gorgeous" She whispered seductively as she hugged me, pressing me even tighter against her body.

"Good morning, my love" I whispered back, with a huge smile on my face placing my right hand on the back of her head.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Like never before" I told her, pushing my head back and resting it on her shoulder.

"And why is that?" She chuckled, placing light kisses on my neck.

"I'm the happiest when I go to sleep in your arms, you know that, love"

"I love it when you say that" She said, turning me around to face her, placing her hands on my waist.

"It's the truth" I told her, coming closer and resting my forehead against hers. "I wish I had mornings like these more often".

"You'll have six other mornings like this, don't worry" She winked, "Now go change, baby." She suggested.

"Why? I'm really comfortable" I pouted.

"You look quite sexy to be honest..." She bit her lip as she checked me out.

"Babe!" I pushed her lightly.

"Go please, before you drive me more crazy" She came closer and pecked my lips.

"Fine" I said with a grumpy face.

"Hanna Marin, don't you dare..."

"Alright, I'm going" I giggled and walked back to the room to find something to wear and take a quick shower, I want to look good for my girl, that's the least I can do for her, since she's managing this whole situation quite well, I'm impressed, well not really. When Emily plans something, it always goes as planned, she always throws the house out the window.

* * *

Emily's POV

I went to the patio and sat down to wait for Hanna so we can finally eat some breakfast. Time passed by and I got lost in my own thoughts. Having my girl with me is definitely a blessing, I can't help but to think that that's all she is to me, a blessing. I often think of people that for whatever reason can't spend time with the ones they love because of the distance or difficulties in their relationship. That's why I cherish the time I spend with her. How did I get so lucky?

"So... you like?" Hanna said, breaking me from my thoughts. She was wearing a high-low peach skirt with a white crop top, and had her hair in light beachy curls, barefoot... she looked stunning.

"Wow..." Was all I could say.

"That's what I was going for" She smirked and sat on my lap.

"Conceited much, babe?" I teased.

"Not at all" She said and kissed my lips.

"I love you Hanna Marin" I whispered breaking the kiss, as I held on to her by her waist and place my right hand on her thigh.

"I love you more, my little sugar booty" She whispered, getting closer and making me crazy by her amazing smell and seductiveness. I giggled at her corny but romantic self.

"Are you gonna give me a proper kiss?" I asked under my breath, staring at her lips.

"Are _you_?" She asked, with her hands around my neck.

"I don't know, I was waiting for you to kiss me first, but in the proper way" I flirted.

"What proper way?" She asked, playing dumb of course.

"Well... the proper way you kiss your girlfriend" I told her, licking my lips.

"Can you show me again?" She whispered holding my chin.

I came closer and moved up the last half inch so our lips could touch; softly, lovingly. We breathed our souls and our love into each other in that kiss, hard but soft, fiery but cool; a split second but also forever. In that one kiss she then knew what was behind that quirky smile, and it made my love for her grow even more. I could die right now and be fine with it. I'd be fine, as long as I was kissing my girl.

"So _that_ is a proper kiss, huh?" She broke the kiss, smiling like the cutest dork she is.

I didn't say a word, I wanted to admire her beauty, how amazing she looks, how the light right now makes her blue eyes c_razy _beautiful.

"What?" She asked, noticing the way I was staring at her.

"Nothing..." I smiled.

"You know I can't handle it when you look at me like that" She said seductively staring at my lips.

"Why? What happens when I do?" I said under my breath.

"It drives me crazy... you know that" She moved a lock of hair that got stuck on my lip.

"How crazy?" I asked, staring at her rosy, tender lips.

"Enough to take my breath away" She confessed, caressing my lips.

I couldn't take it anymore, our lips locked immediately. The sexual tension between us was unbearable, we usually contain ourselves when we're around people, at home, or around the girls... but when we're alone, and she starts looking at me the way she does, seducing me to get what she wants, that's when things get out of control.

"We...should eat" She said in between kisses, smiling, realizing that if we didn't stopped kissing now, we would skip breakfast and go back to bed.

"Yes" I took a deep breath, "We should" I smiled. She was about to get off of me when I grabbed her by her thigh and pushed her back down.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Go get a plate and... eat?" She said in a sarcastically tone.

"No need for plates, here" I fed her a strawberry. As soon as she took the first bite, a little bit of strawberry juice ran down her chin, she laughed and pushed her head back to avoid getting it on her top, but I grabbed her face quickly and licked it, making her moan a little and making _me_ get hotter by the minute. She smiled wide, revealing her dimples, she then grabbed the strawberry and placed it between her lips.

"Get it" She managed to say with the strawberry still attached to her lips.

I leaned in and grabbed her by her chin, pulling her closer as I took a bite of the half-bitten strawberry, instantly connecting our lips. I felt her smile through the kiss and I slowly bit her lip afterwards. Time flew by, we were feeding each other, messing around and getting food all over our faces, laughing and falling in love like the first day I laid eyes on that beautiful blonde girl.

"Sweetheart?"

"Yes, gorgeous?" I kissed her cheek.

"Can we go to the beach? I kinda wanna bury my feet in the sand. It's a beautiful morning and I'm in the mood for it" She suggested.

"Yeah, baby of course" I told her, making her smile, she knows she gets what she wants with me.

"Yeah?" She exalted.

"Yeah!" I laughed, "Come on, let's go".

We were on our way to the beach, it was like 15 minutes away, but I wanted to take her to the Coral Beach, it's less crowded. Hanna was in a good mood today, not that she's in a bad mood every other day, but sometimes she wakes up and wants to sing at the top of her lungs, laugh all day, eat junk food and enjoy her day like no other. That's when you know she's happy, and knowing that made me twice as happy.

"Oh my God, this is my song!" She yelled instantly when Pandora played _Unconditionally _by Katy Perry, her favorite singer of all times. She rolled the windows down, and turned the radio up full blast.

_"Unconditional, unconditionally I will love you unconditionally, there is no fear now let go and just be free I will love you unconditionally" _She sang at the top of her lungs. She put her feet on the dash and stuck her hand out the window really enjoying her song.

I grabbed my phone and started recording my girl having her little American Idol moment. When she noticed me recording her while driving, she grabbed the phone and started recording herself and then focused the camera on me so I could sing along with her, and so I did.

Moments like these is what I live for. Moments like these that make life really worth living, because no matter how hard times get, there are always those miracle moments that lift you back on your feet.

_**To be continued. . .**_

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Sorry I took so long to update, and sorry about this being a short chapter. I made a Part 2 but I want to include things that you guys want to see further up in the story. So don't hesitate to tell me, I write for you guys and I'm glad you like the story so far. Thank you so much for reading, I know not all of you review every time you read but I know you read so that's enough for me ;) Thank you so much and don't forget to review and let me know what you guys want. Good night, loves! Xx**


	10. More Than Love - Part 2

Emily's POV

We live in our own world, a world we made when we decided to take things to another level. In our world, time doesn't exist. In our world, negative people disappears, tears turns into smiles, sadness turns into happiness and being in love is the most important thing of them all. Hanna and I don't let anything come between us, we tell each other everything, no matter how hard; because we trust each other and believe that speaking our minds will only make us stronger. Knowing our flaws and learning to love them as much as we love ourselves. Being in a relationship with this girl is truly amazing, she's so different from the rest, she has something I can't quite explain. Something that makes me love her and respect her even more, something I can't describe. Even though we had our ups and downs, we believe that every minute we waste being mad at each other, is a minute of kissing we wont ever get back. Well, at least that's how she explains it. That's why being by her side is so important to me, she knows how to make me appreciate life even more, she has this faith in me, the same faith I have in her.

It was noon and we were the only ones there, we were standing on the shore, enjoying the feeling of the cool water burying our feet in the sand. Our hands were intertwined, she would smile at me and look back at her feet every time they got buried even deeper in the wet sand. She's so energetic, the simplest things made her smile, she was a happy girl, she was always laughing, she really enjoys life, I always said I wanted to be like her when I grew up.

"It feels so weird" She smiled, still looking down at her feet.

"But it feels good at the same time, doesn't it?" I grinned, she's such an adorable dork.

"Yeah" She giggled.

"Wanna go on a piggy back ride, my love?" I ask, making her gasp at my suggestion.

"Duh!" She instantly said.

I didn't had to tell her twice. It was her favorite thing to do. But what she didn't know is that it was my only strategy to get her in the water. She didn't changed and didn't brought an extra pair of clothing because according to her, she only came to take a long walk on the beach. But knowing her like I do, she wouldn't give in that easy so I had to do it the hard way.

"Where are you going?" She asked, when I started walking towards the ocean. She had her arms around my shoulders.

"Don't you mean _we_?" I smirked.

"Baby, no! You're gonna ruin my skirt!" She begged.

"I'll get you a new one, don't worry" I giggled.

"No, please!" She squealed. She flapped her legs trying to get off of me, pulling up her skirt how she could before I went any further in the ocean. I placed my hands on her butt, keeping her in place, making it completely hard for her to let go.

"Baby, please! No!" She laughed.

"Ready?" I was about to go under water.

"Emily. Fields." She said between pauses. "Don't you dare" She warned me, laughing a little.

"Say I wont, baby girl"

"Stop walking! The water reached my butt already!" She laughed.

"Don't hate me, okay?" I said and right after that I held on to her tight and went underwater. She didn't let go, she's scared of the ocean, she just likes to walk on the beach... not be in it... if you know what I mean. She held on to me like a scared little girl, and to me it was the cutest thing. I grabbed her and went back up, getting ready for her little speech.

"You idiot!" She mumbled. I pulled her closer, seductively pulling up her skirt so she could wrap her legs around my waist without any complications. I grasped her flesh, wrapping her legs around my torso.

"I love you too, my love" I tell her smiling, with one hand on her back and the other caressing her jaw.

"Baby, let's go. I don't like the ocean" She said in a low tone almost whispering, looking over the ocean, with a scared look on her face.

"Honey, I'm here with you, don't be scared" I said trying to calm her down a bit, she's tensed.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help to think that a shark is waiting down there for me so he can rip my head off", she was still looking at the horizon.

"Look at me" I say as I grab her chin and lightly turn her head, "I'm here, don't be scared. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you" I whispered, pulling her closer, comforting her.

"I know, I just... I can't help it" She explained.

"Babe..." I whispered, "Calm down, look at me Han, look into my eyes, forget about the rest, don't think about sharks nor the ocean... just focus on me and try to relax, baby" I said as I caressed her back, she closed her eyes, still frowning. "You're with me, relax". She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, with her hands around my neck, looking straight into my eyes.

"I'm here" I whispered. She pressed her forehead against mine, holding on to me as if her life depended on it.

"I'm sorry" I tell her. She looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" She asked.

"I know you're scared of the ocean and I still-" She interrupted.

"No, don't be sorry. You're helping me overcome my fear. That's one of the sweetest thing anyone can ever do for me" she said, caressing my neck as I stare deeply into those amazing blue eyes.

"I just want you to be okay" I said as I ran my hands up and down her thighs that were still wrapped around my torso.

"I am... you're here with me and you're all I need" She said and smashed our lips together, it was one of those sweet kisses, the ones who can tell you a million things and make you feel like you're floating in space. I intertwined my fingers as I placed my hands on her back, keeping her in place.

"Let's go" I whisper after breaking the kiss.

"No..." She whined.

"No?" I smiled, knowing that she's not that scared anymore.

"No... I wanna stay here, don't let me go" She told me, staring at my lips.

"I'll do whatever the queen desires" I said, making her blush. She pulled me closer and bit her lip as she caressed mine.

"You're amazing" She said and locked our lips, moving in perfect sync. I moved my hands to her butt, grasping her flesh every now and then, making her smile while we kissed every time I did it.

"Baby?" She broke the kiss. I raised my eyebrows in response and licked my lips.

"How the heck are you all mine?"

"Is that a question or..." I laughed.

"I sometimes wonder if this is real life... if I'm going to wake up one day in a cave and realize that this is only a dream"

"That what is only a dream, babe?"

"Life... life with you" She said, placing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"We love each other so much that we're always going to think we're living a dream... people say that you know you're in love when reality is better than our dreams" I said, making her smile.

"And you know what else people say?"

"What?" I smile.

"_Lots of people want to ride with you in the limo, but what you want is someone who will take the bus with you when the limo breaks down_" She says with a grin on her face.

"Really?" I say coming closer.

"Would you take the bus with me?"

"The bus, a cab, I'll walk... swim... _anything_" I said, making her giggle, "I'll do anything for you Hanna Marin". She didn't say anything, we stared at each other for a long time, it felt like hours, years... I got lost in those eyes. She reached for my chin, staring at my lips. I pushed her up a bit, and placed my hands on her ass. I had to look up to stare at her, and she had to look down on me.

"I love you" She said, with a sexy ass look that drove me fucking insane.

"I _fucking _love you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, she laughed and shushed me.

"Babe!" She exclaimed.

"What? There's no one here, besides, I don't care if they hear me, I love you, I love you, I love you!" I repeated and she shut me up with a kiss.

"You're crazy" She laughed

"Yeah, crazy for you" I pecked her lips one more time.

"I love your crazy ass" She giggled

"Only my ass?" I said as if I was offended.

"Yes! Only your ass" She laughed.

"You're so cute" I tell her, biting my lips and kissing her afterwards.

"Baby, can we go? I'm kinda hungry" She says, breaking the kiss.

"Sure, love. Let's go" I say, getting her off of me.

"No! I don't wanna walk... please. I don't wanna touch the ground" She whimpered.

"Okay, okay. Fix your skirt and hop on my back, little girl"

"Oh shut it" She laughed.

"Ready?" I say, she was still holding on to me when we got to the car.

"Baby, did you bring extra clothes?" She asked me, dripping dry her skirt.

"...Nope"

"No?!" She exalted

"No, my love. But you can take your clothes off if you want, I don't mind" I say, coming closer.

"Ha-ha, very funny" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm serious" I laughed, "I'm taking off mine"

"No you are not, Emily. You're not driving around in your bra" She sounded annoyed.

"Why not? The bra is similar to a bathing suit, so what's the problem?"

"Yeah, it's similar to a bathing suit, but it is _not _a bathing suit. I'm not gonna let you drive like that, sorry but no"

"I'm not asking you..." I said, playing around of course, to see how she reacted. She raised her eyebrows. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding" I laughed, coming closer.

"You play too much" She said.

"Come on, I'm playing babe" I pulled her closer.

"You better be" She said under her breath.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes" She said in a straight face.

"Don't worry, people are not going to see me in a bra" I whispered close to her mouth, smiling.

"Idiot" She giggled. "Let's go"

* * *

Hanna's POV

"Babe, where's the BBQ grill?" I yelled so she could hear me all the way in the shower.

"I'll look for it when I'm done" She yelled back.

I walked back to the kitchen, getting ready for our little cookout, I'm happy we're spending the rest of our day like this. I grabbed the hamburger meat and hot dogs along with other things she might need and placed them on the table. I'll let her do it, there's no way I'm getting near that grill. It was really hot outside, I had shorts and the top part of my pink bikini on, I grabbed my glasses and snatched a soda from the fridge and went to the back patio to at least get some sun on this pale body of mine. I loved the silence, I love listening to birds and other weird creatures make their weird noises in the forest, that is like the best sound ever. I was just laying there on that comfortable chair, enjoying the time I had away from home, from that hospital, from people. I had all I needed with me; Emily. She's the only person I would want to live with in a desert island someday.

"Babe, I found the grill" Emily said, interrupting my concentration and thoughts. I looked her way and my jaw dropped.

"Woah! Why so sexy, my love?" She was wearing a polka-dot high waisted short with a red bikini top, her hair was in a messy bun and the silver aviators she got on made her look like a badass. _Damn she looks hot._

"Not quite, baby" She said smiling, grabbing the stuff from the table.

"Are you kidding? You look..." I sighed, "sexy as fuck".

"Well thank you, ma'am" She said, bowing to me like a princess.

"You're too much" I laughed.

"You look sexy too, my lady" She said, looking at me and then focusing on the grill.

"Not as sexy as you, you... sexy byotch" I say in a flirty tone. She gasped at my words. "Sorry but _damn_ baby you're fine" I say, biting my lip walking towards her.

"Stop, you're gonna make me blush" She said and pecked my lips.

"Well, I'm just telling the truth... you have the fucking power to turn any girl gay" I say, checking her out. She busted out laughing, pushing her head back to laugh more.

"You think?!" She asked, still laughing.

"_Shit_, I know so!" I said and sat on the chair by the pool, grabbing an apple from the table and taking a bite out of it.

"Well, I'm glad I turned _you _gay" She came closer and whispered in my ear, winking at me and walking back to the grill. I gasped and kept my mouth wide open until she laughed again.

"_Touch__é_" I say, and we both laugh hysterically.

"You make my days, beautiful" She says, winking at me.

"You do too, my love" I say, blowing kisses at her. "Baby, we need _musica_"

"What?" She says confused.

"I think that means music" I explain, looking through my phone.

"You're not sure?" She giggles, "Han, you've been in spanish for like 3 semesters"

"So? I don't ever pay attention in class" I say, clicking on _Pandora_ in my phone.

"Dork" She says and continues working on the burgers.

"I love you too, silly goose" I smile and she winks at me.

"This bitch knows me so well!" I exalted as _Made is the USA _came on.

"Who?!" She asked.

"Pandora" I say, making her laugh. Pandora is on point today, I gotta enjoy her while I can, "Babe, this is our song, sing with me!" I didn't had to tell her twice, I placed the phone on the table and started jammin to our song, she was holding the spatula pretending it was her mic, and I grabbed the mustard bottle.

"_You're always reading my mind like a letter when I'm cold, you're there like a sweater 'cause that's the way you like to do it that's the way you like. I'll never ever let the world get the best of you, every night we're apart I'm still next to you, 'cause that's the way I like to do it that's the way I like. We touch down on the east coast, dinner on the sky rise, winter is the best time for walking on the city lights you and I, you and I... Whoa, whoa_." We sang, dancing around and making funny faces at each other, this girl has no idea how happy she makes me.

The song ended and time went by fast, we had our hamburgers and ate like 4 hot dogs until we couldn't move anymore. We sang, danced, instagramed a little, and of course, we never forgot to tell each other how much we love the other.

"Shugs, I miss the girls..." I tell her, resting on her stomach between her legs, either the couch is super comfortable or I am _that _tired. But I didn't wanted to move, she was playing with my hair, chatting as I surfed the web, trust me, I had no intention on moving for the next 3 hours.

"I miss them too, gorgeous" She says, trying to braid my hair.

"Should we call them and invite them to come over tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Yeah, my love if you want" She says.

"Okie-dokie babe. Let's take a selfie" I say, lifting my hand to snap a picture of my beautiful lady and I.

"You're so cute" She says when I show her the picture.

"But you're cuter!" I raised my voice, making her chuckle.

"Baby..." I say, after posting our picture on instagram, "Can we watch a movie? I'll go grab my blanket real quick and come back to cuddle with you, please!" I turned to her.

"Yeah, baby of course. You know I wouldn't say no to that" She kissed my forehead.

"I just had an amazing day and I wanna end it in your arms as Noah and Ali fight for their love"

"Mhm... You wanna watch The Notebook, huh?" She smirks.

"Yes" I whisper.

"Okay, go grab your blanket and a pillow, I'll get the movie" She said.

"No, no, I got it" I said, pecking her lips. "I'll be right back" I whisper as I get up.

"Miss you already" She says, making me smile. Her eyes were heavy, I know she's as tired as I am; we had a long day... a long _amazing _day. I grabbed what I needed and went back to the living room, put the movie on and turned the light off.

"Here, babe" I tell her, handing her the pillow.

"Thanks, baby"

"Make some room for your dork" I said, making her giggle.

We snuggled up in the couch, getting into our movie like we always do. She rested her chin on my head, and I used her left arm as my pillow, kissing it a few times. She would giggle and kiss my head and whisper that she loved me. We drifted off to sleep, in each others arms', while the movie was still on, loving life right now and enjoying our love like the very first time.

* * *

**A/N: Hello guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I wanna know what you guys thought! And what you want the girls to do when they come over! Also, do you want drama between Em and Hanna? Do you want them to kinda argue a little... maybe jealousy? Or you want them to be in love all the time like they always are? Hhmm, let me know! ;) Thank you for reading, xx. **


	11. Girls Night

Hanna's POV

The girls were on their way here, they had a free period after school so they were going to come to chill for a little bit. Em and I slept in, we made _brunch_ and ate in bed, really _really _enjoying our lazy day.

"Do I look good with a mustache?" I asked Em, using an apple slice.

"You're silly" She laughed, "But yes, you look adorable" She winked at me.

"Thank you, thank you" I flipped my hair.

"Come here, cutie" She said leaning in to kiss me, puckering her lips. I kissed her and laughed so she pushed me back against the bed, getting on top of me.

"Stop!" She said with our lips still attached. I was running my hands up her torso, ready to tickle her.

"How do you like it now, huh?" I said breaking the kiss, "Karma's a bitch, honey" I winked.

"Oh, yeah?" She said, raising her eyebrows, resting her hands on the bed.

"No, no" I said, taking back every word, I don't want to be tickled again, heck no. "I love you" I giggled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" She said, pecking my lips.

"You... punk" I placed my hands on her neck and pulled her closer seductively, kissing her

She moaned softly while I kissed her, sending vibrations throughout my body, making me feel weak as usual. I grasped her flesh as she straddled me, my heart beating hard in anticipation. She bit my lip and our eyes locked.

"You look sexy from up here" She whispered.

"I bet" I said, grabbing her neck and kissing her again.

"I love you" She said breaking the kiss.

"I love you more" I said, kissing her again.

"No, I love you more" She said breaking the kiss one more time.

"Stop it" I laughed.

"I love to make you laugh" She said, caressing my cheek.

"I'm the happiest when I'm with you, did you know that?" I asked her in a sweet tone, with my eyes locked on hers.

"How happy?"

"Extremely happy. Happier than you'll ever know" I tell her, caressing her hand that was laying on my left shoulder.

"I don't want this happiness to end. I'm so ready to start a family, a life with you" She said as I sit up.

"Do you really wanna start a life with me?" I asked her, placing a lock of hair behind my ear and fixing my shirt.

"Yeah, it's kind of my dream, you know?"

"Kind of?" I asked confused.

"Well yeah, that's my second dream"

"And what's your first?" I asked, she leaned closer with our lips only a few inches away, "_to marry you_" she whispered.

A smile came across my face, repeating her words over and over again in my head, realizing the real meaning of her words, how much they mean to me and to her, how much she wants it to happen, how our relationship and love has grown since that very first moment I opened my heart to her, revealing all the love it had for her inside.

"I..." I sighed, "I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride. I love you in this way because I don't know any other way of loving but this. And..." I took a deep breath and she smiled, placing her hand over my lips to prevent me from saying another word.

"You don't have to say anything. We don't know how but we feel it. Our hearts feel it... that's what matters" She said smiling.

"You're right, my love" I tell her coming closer, pecking her lips.

"Ladies, we're home!" We hear Spencer say after slamming the door after her.

"Guys!" Aria giggles. We both smile and I ran to the living room, I've missed them so much.

"Han!" They both yelled when they saw me and I hugged them both at the same time.

"Oh my God, I've missed you guys so much!" I tell 'em, squishing them with all I got.

"We've missed you too, hun. How are you? How have you been?" Spencer asked, breaking the hug.

"I've been doing pretty well, I'm good, I'm good" I smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay you guys, don't worry about me" Emily says in a sarcastic tone, standing by the kitchen counter.

"Oh, you know we love you" Aria walked up to her and hugged her.

"Aaw, my little jealous Pocahontas" Spencer said mocking her, waiting for Aria to finished hugging her so she could do the same.

"You know they're really here to see me, baby" I winked at Em, and she rolled her eyes at me, smiling. I sat on the kitchen counter.

"What took you guys so long to get here anyways?" I asked them.

"Traffic was crazy, and Aria took forever to change" Spencer said, resting her elbows on the kitchen counter.

"I did not!" Aria confessed.

"Did too!" Spencer laughed.

"Seriously you guys, I missed your arguments" Emily said laughing, getting drinks.

"Babe, hand me a bottle of water, please. I don't want coke" I tell her and she nodded.

"So, how's the lake house treating you lovely ladies?" Aria asked grinning.

"Amazing!" Emily said.

"Thank you so much Spence, it was really nice of you letting us stay here" I tell her, Emily served the drinks and stood in front of me, I wrapped my legs around her waist and kissed the back of her head. She placed her hands on my knees.

"No problem, Han. You guys really deserved this break" Spencer said.

"For real" Aria added.

"I think it's good for her get distracted a bit, you know after what she went through in that horrible place they call hospital" Emily said.

"Yeah, definitely" Spencer said.

"You seem happy, Han" Aria pointed out.

"I am, I really am. Well, until it's time for us to back to reality" I said resting my chin on Em's left shoulder.

"Try not to think about that Han, it's not worth it" Spencer suggested.

"Yeah, babe" Emily whispered and kissed my cheek.

"I just can't get over about how adorable you guys are" Aria said in a squeaky voice.

"Oh, calm down" Spencer giggled.

"What? I adore them" Aria blushed.

"Aaw!" Em and I both cooed at the same time and the four of us laughed at Aria's cuteness.

"Oh my God you guys!" Aria spoke, "We drove by an Amusement Park that I'm dying to go to! Since Spence took a shortcut we can get there in like 20 minutes! Please, let's go! I wanna go!" She exalted.

"Yes! Please!" I yelled. Spencer and Em looked at each other, Spencer rolled her eyes because she knew she had no choice than to agree and go with us.

"Oh, what the heck, let's go" Spencer said.

"Yay!" Aria and I both yelled at the same time. Emily and Spencer laughed at our _dorkness_ and Em helped me get off the kitchen counter. We got ready in less than 20 minutes and headed out the door, the sun was setting and it was the perfect evening for a carnival.

"Guys, can we get In 'n Out on our way there? The closest one it's like 3.2 miles from here" Aria suggested.

"Of course! I'm getting kinda hungry too" Spencer said, turning the radio down. Aria was in the passenger seat and Em and I on the back.

"I love you" Em whispered.

"I love you too" I smiled and winked at her.

"Um, directions you midget" Spencer told Aria.

"In a minute, you freako" Aria responded without taking her eyes off her phone. I giggled at their way of treating each other, anyone that doesn't know them like we do, would think that they hate each other. That's what makes them special.

We got to In 'n Out and got our food, and got back to the road our way to the Carnival and when we got there the sun was gone, it was kind of a chilly night to be honest, but we weren't gonna let that ruin our night.

"I'm so excited!" Aria squealed when she got off the car. Emily opened the door for me because I was putting my shoes back on since I took 'em off when we were eating.

"Thank you, my sweet lady" I smiled and pecked her lips.

"No problem, princess" She said, smiling and intertwining our fingers.

"We can't stay late, girls" Spencer said, grabbing Aria by her arm. We were walking next to each other, as usual.

"Why?!" Aria whined.

"Um, we have school tomorrow?" Spencer said in a sarcastic tone.

"Fine" She growled.

Once we got in and paid our tickets, the first thing we did was ride the Ferris Wheel, my favorite. We ate cotton candy and we were really having a good time. The place was crowded but it didn't stopped us from having the time of our lives.

"Hanna?" A tall blue eyed boy said.

"Tra- Travis?" I said turning around.

"Oh my God, is that really you?" He chuckled coming closer to hug me.

"I barely recognize you too! How are you, what are you doing here?!" I exalted, breaking the hug. "You look amazing!" I say, checking him out. The girls were just standing there, waiting for me.

"Right back atcha, puddin'! You look... wow!" He took a step back and grabbed my hand, "Turn around" He said making me giggle. "Yup... wow is the only word I can use to describe how good you look!"

"Oh, stop" I giggled.

"You look amazing baby girl, I can't believe it has been this long since we spend a summer together"

"I know! It's been years! How crazy is that!" I say in my happy voice.

"Tell me everything, I want to know every single detail" He said.

"I will, I will. But first let me introduce you" I say, facing the girls who were just standing there talking to each other waiting for me. "Travis, this is Aria, Spencer and Emily". They greeted him with a sweet smile. A bunch of guys came to get Travis, he gave me his number written on a receipt and hugged me one more time before he left.

"So..." Aria said

"What was that all about?" Spencer asked me and I gave her a confused look.

"Make sure you keep his number safe, you don't wanna lose it when you ride the roller coaster" Emily said and right after that she stormed off and Spencer followed.

"What the heck?" I ask, spreading my arms in confusion.

"Han, really?" Aria asked moving a lock of hair behind her ear.

"What did I do? What just happened?"

"_Travis _happened" Aria responded. I stared at her... still confused. "Did you ever talk to Emily about Travis?"

"No... not really" I say crossing my arms.

"There you go"

"What? Travis is my friend from _fat camp_, it's been years since the last time we actually talked to each other. We really connected and stayed friends ever since, we both have something in common... I guess you could say that if Alison ever met him, she would've called him _hefty Travis_. Why would she be mad?"

"Really, Han? Travis just gave you his number, he checked you out... Emily doesn't know anything so she just thinks that he's into you or something... besides, she's your girlfriend... she's jealous, I don't blame her" Aria said, making me come to my senses.

"Oh, crap" I said, realizing how bad things look.

"Yup... let's go find them" She said, grabbing my arm.

We walked around for what felt like years, they were nowhere to be seen. This place was crowded, making it impossible for us to find them.

"Han, call Emily" Aria suggested.

"Do you really think she's gonna answer?" I say, getting my phone and dialing, really hoping she would.

"Might as well try, I'll try to reach Spence"

"Nope. Nothing. She's not answering. She's not gonna talk to me" I panicked.

"Calm down, you didn't do anything wrong"

"Yeah but she doesn't know that!" I said, looking back at my phone, "I'm gonna text her, you keep trying to reach Spence".

"Okay" She said and we both sat on the concrete by the Ferris Wheel, waiting patiently for them to answer their freaking phones.

"_Babe, where are you? Please answer the phone, don't be mad, let me explain. Please." _I texted her and looked back at Aria who was still on her phone.

"Spence, where are you guys? Why did you stormed off like that?" Aria tells Spencer, raising her voice a little. "What?... But we just got here... K, whatever" and hangs up.

"What'd she say?"

"They're waiting for us in the car, we're leaving" She said standing up.

"What? We just got here!"

"I know but Emily wants to go" Aria explains.

"Oh my God..." I sighed.

We walked to the parking lot and when we got there, the engine was on, Emily was at the passenger seat and Spencer was driving again.

"What the heck, you guys?" Aria spoke first, breaking the silence.

"Sorry..." Spencer apologized.

We we're on our way back to the lake house, Emily was looking out the window, completely ignoring me. But that's what she does every time she's jealous. She doesn't say a word to me, I guess she doesn't want to say something she'll regret later on. So she usually listens to music and/or completely ignore that I'm around. But I know it was my fault how bad this whole crap looked, and it was my responsibility to fix it. I can't stand when she acts like that.

"Han, we're gonna have to take off" Spencer said

"What? Why?"

"It's a school night, it's getting late and I have a test tomorrow" She explained.

"Well... this night was a complete buzz" I said

"You got that right" Emily said under her breath. I heard her but decided to keep my mouth shut. Spencer whispered an "_Em_" to her.

"Don't say that Han, we got to spend time with you guys, and that's what we wanted. We'll come back for the weekend, we don't have plans" Aria said.

"Yeah, it'll be fun" Spencer chuckled.

"I guess" I said and looked out the window.

"Cheer up" Aria whispered caressing my hand. I looked at her and gave her a half smile.

"Okay, we're here" Spencer said in a British accent.

"Drive safe, okay?" Emily said looking at Spencer and turned to Aria, "Text me when you guys get home. Love you girls" She said and got off the car, slamming the door after her.

"Can I go home with you guys too?" I asked, making them laugh a little.

"Oh Han, go fix this mess" Aria smiled.

"Okay" I whispered, "Call me when you guys get home, okay? Thank you guys for coming, and sorry about tonight".

"Han, don't worry, okay? At least we saw you and spent time with you, that's what we came here for" Spencer said while Aria moved to the passenger seat.

"Yeah Han, that's what mattered" Aria said when she got in.

"Okay, love you guys so much"

"Love you" they said in unison.

"Bye" I said with a half smile and walked inside. Emily was taking a shower, so I grabbed my blanket and turned the TV on, only God knows if I'm going to be able to fix this, I mean, I would be mad to if... well I know Travis is only my friend, the problem is that I never talked to her about Travis. The water stopped running and my heart wanted to come out of my chest. I heard footsteps on the hallway so I looked up to see if she even noticed I was in the living room. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and was on her way back to the room when I stopped her.

"Babe, please" I said grabbing her arm.

"What?!" She raised her voice.

"Why are you acting like this? Why are you treating me like-" She cut me off.

"It's nothing, Hanna"

"Tell me what bothered you so much, was it Travis? Tell me, how do you expect me to know if you wont tell me?" I said trying to calm the waters.

"Oh, uh, I don't know _puddin'_, you tell me" She said.

"Em, please" I sighed, "He's just a friend, we went to _fat camp _together, we really connected when we met because he was twice as _hefty _as me" I explained. She just stood there with no expression whatsoever. "I guess I never talked to you about him because we stopped talking way before I met you. I didn't talked to him in years, please don't misunderstand me" I said.

"Hanna, please. I wasn't born yesterday"

"Stop!" I came closer, "I can't stand it when you act like this. I'm sorry, I know I should have tell you but trust me, it never crossed my mind because like I said, it's been _years._ Don't be mad, don't get jealous, you don't-" She interrupted.

"Jea-jealous? Me? Oh, please" She said, "I could care less about your little friend" She rolled her eyes.

We both know she's just jealous, but since she doesn't wanna accept it, I'll show her how jealous she is.

"Okay" I said grabbing my phone, "Now that I know you're not jealous I'll call him to invite him over tomow-" I didn't even finished my sentence when she stormed off to the room. Her attitude made me smile like never before, she's jealous and wont ever accept the fact that she's dying of jealousy right now. I walked to the room and she was lying in bed.

"Get out" was the first thing she said when she saw me.

"No, I'm not gonna get out" I said coming closer.

"Fine, then I'll leave" She said walking by me when I grabbed her arm, turning her around and pressing her against my body. She took a deep breath.

"Stop" I whispered, "I know you're jealous, _you _know you're jealous, stop pretending like you aren't, babe. He's just a friend, I promise".

"Hanna, let me go" She said with her eyes closed.

"No, I'm not gonna let you go" I said placing my hands on her waist and pulling her closer.

"Go call your friend, he's waiting for you" She said, trying to let go but I held her closer, smiling at her jealousy.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing" I licked my lips, "It's just that... You look sexy when you're jealous" I whispered, our lips were only inches apart.

"I am _not _jealous" She insisted.

"Really? Look straight into my eyes and tell me you're not jealous" I said, holding her chin so she would face me. She didn't say anything but kept staring at me. "Say it and I promise I'll leave you alone until you feel like talking to me again" I said. She took a deep breath and looked down. "Yeah, baby. That's what I thought" I said smiling, letting her go. I know how she feels so I have to give her space, she'll come to me when she's calmed and ready to talk to me again. I walked back to the kitchen, and grabbed a banana and threw myself on the couch and and texted Aria and Spencer in a group text.

**Hanna: **Are you guys home yet?

**Spence: **I just dropped Aria off, was about to txt u.

**Aria: **Yeah Han, how's everything w Em?

**Hanna: **Same. I'll give her space to think things through, I already explained what happened so I guess what's left for me to do is wait.

**Spencer: **She was pretty upset.

**Hanna: **Still is.

**Aria: **She'll come around, she loves you too much to stay mad atchu.

**Spencer: **She thinks that you guys had a relationship or something.

**Hanna: **I already explained what happened, it's just a misunderstanding.

**Aria: **& she's still mad?

**Hanna: **Yeah, you know how hard headed she is.

**Spencer: **She learned that from the best, Han ;)

**Hanna: **Oh, shut it.

**Aria: **Lol

**Spencer: **;)

**Hanna: **:D I'll let you guys go, I know you have school tomorrow. Thank you for coming you guys, I really appreciated it. I love you so much, text me tomorrow, please?

**Spencer: **No problem, Han. Have a good night.

**Aria: **Yeah, hopefully you wont have to go 2 bed angry.

**Hanna: **Hopefully. Love you guys, good night xx.

**Aria: **Night, love u girls, xx.

**Spencer: **Love u babies, xx.

Since the TV was already on, I grabbed the remote and they were playing _Meet the Fockers, _I turned the light off and snuggled up in the couch until I felt comfortable, Emily was still in the bedroom. I don't like the feeling of her being mad at me, I feel somehow empty, but I understand and I just want her to feel that I respect her that much to give her space. The night came slowly, and my eyes were heavy. I was exhausted so I got comfortable and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was a different day and hopefully a _better _day.

"Babe?" Emily whispered, "Wake up, let's go to bed, I don't want you sleeping here alone" She said caressing my forehead.

"What?" I said confused, I was obviously still asleep.

"It's 1am, come on" She said helping me get up and turned the TV off.

When we got to the room, I threw myself in bed with my eyes barely opened. I got under the covers as Emily turned the lights off and crawled back to bed.

"Babe?" I said in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah?" She whispered, pulling me closer as I buried my face in her neck.

"Are you still mad?"

"No, my love. I never was, I guess I was just mad at myself from acting like that and ignoring you" She kissed my head.

"I'm sorry, I should have talked to you about him but-" She cut me off.

"Shh, it doesn't matter, okay? Sleep baby, try to rest" She said pulling the covers, "I love you, baby girl" she kissed my forehead.

"I love you" I whispered and moved around until she was comfortable. I rested my head on her chest, and she played with my hair until I fell back at sleep in her arms. She pulled me closer, kissing me every now and then. I knew she was calmed and that she regretted her attitude, but it's impossible for us to stay mad at each other, it's a rule against our love.

* * *

**A/N: Hiiiii, babies! I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think, I love getting feedback from you guys ;) Don't hesitate to give me ideas. Thank you for reading! And I hope you enjoyed _jealous Em. _On the other hand, who else hates the fact that we're not at Coachella right now?! Ugh! I know I do! ;D Thank you again, dolls. Xx**


	12. Do It For Me

Hanna's POV

I was eating cereal and reading a magazine with the door that lead to the back patio wide opened. Em was sound asleep when I left the room, which by the way was shocking to me, it seemed like a scene from _Freaky Friday_, she usually wakes up with the sun, and I tend to sleep in until it's time for lunch. But here I am, waiting to see her beautiful face, and now more than ever because I had to tell her the news that she might not like... at all. The little misunderstanding with Travis last night was pointless to be honest. He's a really good friend, I always had his support and he never failed to make me smile at times that the only thing that went through my mind was to eat a whole blueberry pie to drown my feelings into cholesterol until I couldn't feel a thing.

We really clicked that summer, he defended me from bullies that made my life a nightmare, more than it already was back then. He's so sweet and protective over me, I seriously can't understand how or why we stopped talking to each other, we lost connection and I think we never made an effort to talk to each other again since we had so much going on in our lives, but now that I have him back in my life, I'm for sure not gonna let him go again. That's why I invited him for lunch, I want him to meet Emily, I told him about her and he's really happy for me, he always supports me, well, he supported me in everything and I was a hundred percent sure that he was going to support me and be happy for me now.

Emily had the wrong idea, but I really want her to meet him, he really is a nice guy and I'm sure she'll like him once she gets to know him, they both have something in common, they adore me. Travis says that if anyone hurts me, he'll kill them and feed their eyes to the crows... weird and creepy, but it's his way of expressing his love for me, he's one of my best friends. I a_dore _him.

"Hi" I greeted her cheekily when Em walked into the kitchen.

"Morning" She said yawning.

"You okay?" I frowned.

"No, I have a massive headache. It's fucking killing me" She said opening the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"I have pain killers in my bag, babe"

"I'd kill for like 8 of those" She said under her breath, looking through my bag.

"Easy, sweetheart" I whispered, she looked at me and gave me a half smile and took the pills pushing her head back.

"I really hope you feel better, my love" I tell her.

"I hope so too" She said coming closer, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Baby" I whispered as I rubbed her head lightly and she whimpered in pain. She placed her hands on my thigh, and I moved my head slowly to kiss the back of her head. "Go back to bed if you don't feel well" I suggested.

"Come with me, please" She said with her head still buried in my neck.

"Come on" I said without making any rough movement until she took a step back and grabbed my hand leading me back to the room.

She got under the covers and I closed the curtains, making the room warmer. When I looked back to her she had her hands on her head, scrunching her eyes. I feel bad when she's hurting, even if it's a headache, I just don't like seeing her in pain. Knowing that she might not be in the mood to talk, I decided to wait a little bit and tell her about Travis when she feels better.

"Baby, do you need a warm washcloth to lay over your eyes?"

"Please" She said in a low tone, "I feel like something is stabbing the back of my left eye" She whispered taking a deep breath.

I rushed to the bathroom and ran hot water on the washcloth, I let it get warm enough, I'm really not planning on burning her face. I walked back to the room and she was laying on her left side.

"Babe" I whispered, crawling back to bed, she opened her eyes slowly, my heart sunk.

"Here" I said in a low tone, handing her the warm washcloth. She placed it over her eyes and I leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Try to rest, okay?" I'll come back in a little bit to see how you're doing" I tell her running my hand through her hair lightly to at least try to make her feel better.

"No, don't go" She whispered.

"Okay, I'm not going anywhere" I smiled. She placed her arm around my waist and I got under the covers as well. I pulled her closer, I rested my head on my right arm and massaged her temples. She took a deep breath and buried her face in my neck, I jumped a little at the feeling of the wet wash cloth against my neck, but she was looking for comfort and I'm not gonna say no to that. I knew she needed silence, I just pulled her closer and massaged the back of her neck as well. I was whiling to do anything I could think of to make her feel better. Time went by and she fell asleep. I was relieved that she did, at least I know that she doesn't feel the pain anymore. I rested my head on the bed's backboard and continued to play with her hair until I got lost in thought.

An hour later she started to move around a little bit, I removed the washcloth from her eyes slowly, she opened her eyes and smiled when our eyes met.

"Feeling better?" I asked her placing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, a lot better" She sighed.

"I'm glad, it was torture to see you like that" I said as I grabbed her chin and made her face me so I could kiss her.

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"Mhm" I mumbled and stared at her lips as I licked mine, smashing our lips together afterwards, I needed them.

"I love you" She whispered after breaking the kiss, staring at my lips.

"I love you, baby cakes" I said, rubbing our noses together, making her giggle.

"How long have you been up?" She asked me as she ran her hand up and down my back.

"Oh, I was up the whole time"

"Doing what?" She said frowning.

"Watching over your sleep, baby" I tell her in a sweet tone.

"Aww" She cooed and buried her face back in my neck as if she was blushing, "you're too adorable" she added.

"Silly" I giggled and poked her tummy.

"Han!" She laughed.

"Well, you're feeling better all right" I giggled.

"Yeah, thanks to my angel" She smiled wide and winked at me, I winked back and pecked her lips.

"Now, let's go feed you, little baby" I say as I tried to get up.

"No" She whined, "Why!?" She said closing her eyes.

"Come on, you little brat" I laughed taking the covers off of her.

"Fine" She said with a grumpy face.

"You look adorable when you do that" I said when she met me at the other end of the bed, by the door.

"I am adorable, aren't I?" She flirted and flipped her hair.

"Yeah, and _too much _sometimes" I grinned. She opened her mouth wide and placed her hand on her chest, as if she was offended. I smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her back to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked her, resting my hands on the kitchen counter.

"Mmm" She looked down, turning the pages of the magazine that I had left on the counter earlier, "I'm in the mood for a sandwich" She said with her eyes still focused on the magazine.

"With chips on the side?"

"You know me so well" She said looking at me with a smile on her face.

"I do, I do" I turned around and walked to the refrigerator to get what I needed to make her a delicious sandwich, thinking of a better way to throw the Travis news without her getting mad and storming off to the room... again.

"Babe?"

"Hm?" She mumbled under her breath, still looking at the magazine.

"I need to tell you something" I let out, while I spread mayonnaise on the bread, avoiding eye contact.

"What's wrong?" She said in a serious tone.

"Nothing, there's nothing wrong... I just need to talk to you about..." I paused and looked back at her, "Travis".

"Oh, boy" She rolled her eyes and went back to staring at the magazine.

"Don't _oh boy _me until you listen to what I have to say... please" I say, handing her the sandwich.

"...'kay" She said taking a bite out of it.

"I..." I sighed, "I invited him over for lunch" I said scrunching my eyes as if I was about to be punched in the face... hard. She looked at me and stopped chewing. She didn't say a word but kept staring at me, waiting for me to continue I guess.

"Don't look at me like that, please" I begged. She placed the sandwich down and moved a lock of hair behind her ear, and looked back down at the magazine. I closed the magazine and placed it on the other end of the counter. "Pay attention to me. I'm talking to you, and this is important, so please, stop being a dick and hear me out" I say frustrated. She raised her eyebrows and didn't say a word; I sighed.

"Look, I know that things last night got out of hand, I just want you to meet him, he really is an amazing guy, he's a good friend and it is important to me that you guys meet, so please, do it for me, I'm not asking for much. Just know that you don't need to be jealous of him, we're really good friends, he stood up for me many times at fat camp, I know you'll love him once you get to know him, just give him a chance..." I took a deep breath, "Please" I whispered. She licked her lips and looked down.

"Please say something" I begged.

"I guess... I guess I'll give him a chance" She said.

"Really?!" I asked surprised.

"Yeah... if he means that much to you, I wanna get to know him and spend time with him as well... I'll do it for you... I promise I won't be a bitch to him or anything, but only if he keeps his hands to himself!" She said.

"Oh my God, thank you, thank you!" I squealed, going around the kitchen island to hug her. She giggled and hugged me back instantly, "I promise you'll like him, he's amazing" I say, facing her.

"I'm sure I will" She laughed.

"Thank you for doing this... it really means a lot" I tell her, wrapping my arms around her neck and getting in between her legs.

"I know and that's why I'm doing it" She said, caressing my back.

"I love you" I whispered, staring deep into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you" She whispered back, sealing the moment with a kiss.

* * *

Emily's POV

*_Knock Knock* _

"Babe, he's here!" I yelled from the kitchen taking a bite off my carrot.

"Open the door, please!" She yelled back. I swear she did it on purpose. Taking forever so I could opened the door when he got here. But I was going to make this work, it means a lot to her and I was whiling to do whatever for my girl.

"Hello" I greeted him with a smile as soon as I opened the door.

"Hi!" He smiled back, "You must be Emily" He said holding two bouquets of flowers.

"Yes, I am. Come on in" I say, taking a step back to let him in, closing the door after him.

"Wow, this place is amazing" He said looking around.

"Yeah, it really is" I smiled.

"Oh, these are for you" He said, handing me the bouquet of red roses.

"Aw, you didn't have to" I think that if he needed to say or do something to win me over... he just did.

"Oh yes, I did. Han told me so many things about you over the phone this morning, it made twice as excited to meet you" He confessed.

"She did?" I said smiling and smelling the roses.

"She did" He confirmed, "She really is crazy about you" He added.

"Yeah..." I smiled, maybe blushing a little.

"There you are, dork!" Hanna yelled across the room, speed walking to hug him.

"I'm so glad to see your face again" He said after breaking the hug and putting his hand to the side so Hanna wouldn't squish the flowers. "And these are for you" He said.

"Aaw!" She said and hugged him one more time and turned to me, "Woah Travis, you were feeling kinda romantic today, huh?" She joked.

"Yes, as usual" He winked at her and we all laughed.

We were having a good time, we finished our lunch and spent hours talking in the back patio, they were telling me how they met each other among other things, how he defended her from 3 guys that were picking on her while she was eating pudding at fat camp.

"And I've been calling her _pudding_ ever since" Travis said

"Oh, I get it now" I laughed and they joined.

"So, tell me, how did you two meet each other?" He asked, getting comfortable in his chair.

"At the brew... I think it was love at first sight" Hanna smiled, "and when I saw her at school... it was confirmed that it was love at first sight" She blushed, reaching for my hand while I slowly puckered up sassily and kissed her forehead.

"You guys are too perfect" He said smiling, "I really am happy for you Han, I can tell that she really loves you a lot" Travis told her.

"Thank you" Hanna mouths, grinning.

"You take care of her, all right? She is the girl everyone wishes they could have" He told me, "besides, I don't mean to sound like a jerk or a freak but she knows what's gonna happen to the person who hurts her" He turned to Han.

"What?" I said with a half smile.

"He's gonna kill 'em and feed their eyes to the crows" Hanna said facing me.

"Oo-Okay" I laughed and they joined also.

"But for real" He giggled.

"Don't worry, this girl means the world to me, she's in good hands" I said, placing a kiss on her head, she was resting her head on my left shoulder and had her hand on my thigh and my left arm was around her back, holding her by her waist.

"That's enough for me, but don't forget what's gonna happen if you do" He joked.

"Oh no, don't worry, I wont" I laughed.

"All right lovely ladies, I'm gonna have to take off" He said getting up.

"Already?!" Han raised her voice.

"Pudding, I've been here for 4 hours" He clarified.

"Oh, man!" She said realizing what time it was.

"Yeah" He laughed, "So I better get going" He said making his way to the door.

"You better call me when you get home Travis! Text me, anything! But don't you dare go a day without talking to me, mister" She said and opened the door for him.

"I promise I will, don't worry" He laughed and walked up to me, "It was really nice meeting you, Emily" He hugged me and I returned the hug instantly.

"Yeah Travis, you too! You can come whenever you want! Well, when we get back to Rosewood I'll make sure Han calls you so we can hang out" I smiled, realizing I really liked him.

"Of course, we have to. Take care, okay?" He said, "and take care of my pudding" He whispered.

"I will, don't worry" I smiled.

"Hey, hey! No flirting!" Hanna yelled from the door, making me laugh.

"Oh, I have love for you too!" Travis said as he hugged her.

"You better!" She exalted.

"Silly" He laughed, "Take care, okay? And take your meds" He said hugging her one more time.

"I will, grandpa. Don't worry" She laughed and waved him good bye and shut the door after him.

"Well, that went well" I said walking towards her.

"See? I told you you were going to like him!" She said, jumping up on me, without any warnings.

"Babe!" I laughed as I caught her.

"What? I'm just happy!" She smiled, hanging on to my neck, "It means a lot to me" She whispered and placed her hand on my chin.

"I know, sweetheart" I said staring deep into her amazing eyes, "Know that I'll do anything for you, and I'm glad I did because I liked him" I confessed.

"You did?" She squealed.

"I did, I did" I chuckled.

"I don't wanna say this but..."

"You told me so?!" I finished her sentence.

"Mmm... mhm" She smiled and pressed our foreheads together.

"You're so beautiful" I whisper seductively.

"So are you" She whispered back as I made my way to the couch still holding her, with my hands on her butt.

"Thank you for doing this" She said when we sat down.

"My pleasure, cutie"

"I love you so much" She said, cupping my cheeks.

"I love you more than Ali loves Noah" I winked at her, with my hands on her thighs. She gasped.

"Our love is bigger than Ali and Noah's!" She smiled.

"True that!" I giggled.

"You're amazing" She whispered and kissed me slowly, with passion and lust, getting lost in time like we always do. "Doing this was like proving your love to me. I know that it bothered you last night, but it was only because you didn't know him, but now that you do, I know you'll do whatever just to make me happy... not that I didn't know that before, but the fact that you gave him a chance... really means the world to me" She said with our eyes still locked.

"Anything... anything for the girl of my dreams" I say, holding her chin.

"I know that for sure" She said licking her lips seductively.

"Hanna Marin" I say raising my eyebrows.

"What?" She said smiling.

"Do not do that, angel" I warned her, she knows perfectly what she's doing.

"Do what?" She giggled, licking her lips again and biting them afterwards.

"You know..." I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her closer, "you know what you're doing" I whispered.

"I have no idea" And right after that she brushed her tongue against mine and gradually deepened the kiss, making my skin crawl; there was a tingled and an odd buzzing in my ears, was that thunder I hear in the distance?

"Oh, no" She broke the kiss, still cupping my cheeks as she turned to the window, there was a thunder approaching. "Dang it" She whined.

"Relax, baby" I whispered, I know how anxious she gets, she hates thunder storms, she's always been afraid of them, ever since she was a little girl.

"Let's go to bed, please" She turned to me.

"Hey..." I whispered, removing a lock of her from her lips, "don't think about it, okay? it's only rain... with a little bit of lightning, but it's only rain" I tell her, caressing her back. She frowned and looked back out the window. "We're safe here, love" I reached for her face.

"Promise?" She said in a low tone with a scared look on her face.

"I promise" I tell her, "Kiss me" I whispered and she smiled looking down.

"You're such a dork"

"But I'm only your dork, aren't I?" I asked pulling her closer, making her forget about the storm if it was only for a few seconds.

"Yes" She whispered only inches away from my lips, "Only mine" She said and pressed our lips together, making me smile while we kissed. She would moan every now and then, depending how hard I would press her body against mine or bite her lip. The sexual tension in the air was thick. Making it impossible for us to contain ourselves. She knows what to do to drive me crazy, she's an expert on making me feel weak, of having power over me, I don't mind... I don't mind at all. She broke the kiss and didn't say a word, she just stared at my lips, cupping my cheeks.

"What?" I whispered, running my hands slowly up and down her thighs.

"Take me to the room" She whispered seductively.

"For what?" I smiled, playing dumb.

"Just take me" She licked her lips and smashed our lips together one more time. I struggled a little bit to get off me couch with her still attached to me, making us laugh but I finally stood up. I pushed her up a bit and placed my hands on her butt, she looked at me with lust in her eyes, she knew what she wanted, and I knew what I wanted, I knew because our bodies where asking for it. I walked to the room, she didn't stopped kissing me; not even for a second. _Damn this girl drives me crazy._

When I got to the room I slowly placed her down, falling on top of her, she wrapped her legs around my waist and deepened the kiss even more, driving me over the edge. The thunder was coming, it was the perfect evening to spend it in her arms, to love her until my heart beats no more. Having her in my arms was like being born again. It was an almost indescribable feeling. I felt warm and tingly. Every care in my world was washed away; away with the storm that was approaching. It feels like the world around you disappears and you lose track of time, as if nothing can go wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Helloooo! Sorry I took longer to update, but my laptop was acting up and wasn't letting me upload this chapter :( I don't know if it was the website or not. ****Any who! I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you liked about it, you know I love getting feedback from you guys. Thank you for reading, I appreciate you guys a lot! Thank you! Don't forget to drop me a review! Happy Easter! Xx **


	13. My One & Only

Hanna's POV

The room was warm and it felt like we slept for 48 hours straight, it was probably noon, because I felt well rested. I was wrapped in my girl's arms as usual, like every morning, there's a few things in life that I wont ever get tired of, and _that _it's one of them. The thunder storm hit hard last night, I've hated them ever since I was a little girl, when my dad left us, I felt unprotected. I would run scared to death to my mom's room or hide under my covers and stay there until I felt safe again, so Emily last night was my cover. But this morning the sun was out and my sleeping beauty was sound asleep, I don't blame her, after the night we had... I totally get if she doesn't wanna get out of bed today. _Wink wink. _

"Love" I whispered, resting my elbow on the bed and moved her lightly until she started to scrunch her eyes, "Gorgeous" I smiled when she laid eyes on me, "Good morning... or afternoon" I said running my hand through her hair.

She buried her face in the pillow, whining like a toddler who just got waken up from their nap, turning her bare back to me.

"Sweetheart, are you gonna give me a hard time today?" I asked her, placing my right arm around her waist and placed light kisses on her back. Noticing that she didn't responded, I kissed her back again, lightly biting it this time. She whimpered slowly. I bet her eyes were still closed.

"Come on" I said, pulling down the covers, revealing her naked torso.

"Stop babe, it's cold" She whispered.

"Well, wake up"

"I don't want to" She said in a low tone, with her face still buried in her pillow, as I traced my hand up and down her back, noticing how her skin would crawl at my touch; she loves it.

"Don't stop" She whined when I stopped caressing her back.

"Then wake up" I sighed, resting my chin on her right arm.

"I'm up" She mumbled. She's so hard headed. I know she's sleepy but since she doesn't wanna get up and get ready for the day, I was going to do something that always worked.

"Okay" I pulled the covers up to her shoulders and wrapped myself in the other bed sheet and crawled out of bed, making my way to the restroom. I let the water run and stand outside the shower waiting for her, it was only a matter of seconds. A few seconds later the restroom door opened, revealing her gorgeous self wrapped in the bed sheet as well.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" I smiled, letting the sheet fall completely on the floor and stepped into the shower.

"I hate you" She said with her eyes barely opened, closing the door and resting on it.

"Baby, I tried to wake you up the easy way" I giggled.

"You know I don't like it when you leave me alone in bed" She whined.

"I know, but I had to get you up"

"Why? It's like 10am" She said, I saw how she made a knot to prevent the sheet from falling, and walked up to the sink and washed her face.

"Really? Is that what your clock says? Because on mine, it's 12:43pm" I said, rinsing my hair.

"Great" She said while brushing her teeth.

"Why are you so tired anyways? It's like you've been running on 3 hours of sleep" I tell her, turning off the water.

"Really? You're really asking me why I'm so tired?"

"Hand me a towel, please" I giggled. I dried myself and stepped out of the shower wrapped in the towel.

"Did you forget that we didn't sleep last night?" She asks me coming closer, grabbing me by the waist.

"Mm... I don't recall" I smiled.

"Do you need me to remind you?" She whispered seductively.

"Maybe" I wrapped my arms around her neck. Just as we were about to kiss, someone knocked on the front door. We stared at each other and waited for another knock.

"Are you expecting somebody?" I asked her.

"No, are you?" She asked and I nodded no.

"Well, go open the door so I can shower" She said letting me go.

"What?! Are you gonna let me go open the door by myself?!" I screamed in silence.

"Baby, you'll be fine" She giggled, "Go get dressed, I'll be over in a minute" She said getting in the shower.

"You owe me" I said, making her laugh.

I got dressed as fast as I could and speed walked my way to the front door, opening it slowly, not knowing who was going to be at the other side.

"Girls!" I yelled as soon as I saw Spencer and Aria, letting them in. "Why did you knock? Don't you have a key to your own house, Spence?" I asked her, standing by the door.

"Yeah but I didn't wanted to interrupt" She laughed and Aria joined.

"Interrupt what?" I said in confusion.

"Whatever you guys were doing..." She said, sitting on the chair by the kitchen island. Aria rested her hands on the kitchen counter.

"Were you guys..." Aria said, waiting for me to finish her sentence.

"What the heck Aria" I said and Spencer laughed.

"I tried calling you earlier, to let you know that we were on our way, and since you didn't answer... that's why I decided to knock first" She laughed.

"We woke up a little bit ago, I was taking a shower, we weren't doing anything, you sickos" I laughed.

"Okay, okay" Spencer laughed, "Where's Em?"

"She's in the shower"

"Are you going like that?" Aria asked me.

"Where are we going?" I frowned.

"To a college fair" Spencer said.

"What?" I said with a disgusted face.

"Yeah, she dragged me into it" Aria whispered.

"A college fair? Are you kidding? That's how we're gonna spend our Saturday?"

"Yeah" Spencer said with a happy face. Emily walked in and smiled when she saw the girls.

"Hi, loves" She greeted them.

"Hi" Aria smiled and hugged her.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked when she saw the look on my face.

"Spencer is gonna make us spend our saturday in a _freaking college fair"_

"And you don't want to?" She asked confused, hugging Spencer.

"Heck no! What the hell, Spence? I wanted to go to the mall, can we go tomorrow or something? Next week?" I asked her.

"No, Han. The mall is always going to be there, but the college fair wont, cheer up, it's not that bad" She smiled.

"I'd rather be stuck in a charity event than going-" Emily interrupted me.

"Babe... it's okay, relax. It's not the end of the world" She chuckled.

"It is for me!" I say in frustration.

"Look, it's not that bad, and it's time that we get to start seeing and talking to counselors and looking into colleges, we're graduating soon, so it's for our own good" Spencer said.

"Yeah, we'll be together, that's what counts. It's in Brookhaven, they close the main street and there are tents everywhere, food, they even have music, it's like a little carnival" Aria said.

"Oh my God... You sound just like Spencer now" I said in a serious tone. They all laughed in unison.

"Go change, we can eat something on our way there" Emily said coming closer.

"What other choice do I have?" I said and she just smiled at me, "Go" She whispered.

We ate something light on our way there, Spencer definitely was a happy camper. She's been going to college fairs probably since she was 8, so being here it's kind of a big deal to her, so I'll make it work, I'm sure I can go to the mall any other day.

"Guys, this is going to be so much fun! Talk to every counselor and volunteer in each tent, these colleges are the best in the state, so look really into 'em if you find one you might be interested in" Spencer said when we got there. To my surprise, the place was packed. _Great_.

"Yay" I say sarcastically. They all looked at me, Spencer rolled her eyes.

"You should take this more seriously" Spencer told me, getting out of the car.

"Why me? I'm gonna pick my college the same way I pick my shoes" I say fixing my hair.

"Do you really think that there's absolutely nothing wrong with what you just said?" Spencer argued.

"Guys! Stop arguing and let's enjoy the day, okay? Let's make the best of it" Aria reasoned.

"It's going to be a long day" Emily whispered to Aria and they laughed under their breath. Emily intertwined our fingers and kissed my head, "Relax" She whispered.

We stopped at almost every tent, Spencer was crazy about each one of them, and to be honest, I was only interested in the free pens they give you... oh, and the food.

"Look, Han! Handbags!" Aria pointed out.

"Handbags? Why do they have- Girl forget the reason, let's go" I say grabbing Aria by the arm and turned to Emily who was looking at me already, I smiled and let Aria go and walked back to her.

"Sorry" I whispered and pecked her lips, "I'll be right back".

"I love you" She mouths as I make my way back to Aria, those bags were waiting for us.

"You guys are so cute" Aria chuckled, "Is she always like that? I wish Jake was just as lovey dovey as Emily, but nope, he's a freaking stone".

"You have to keep in mind that Jake is a guy... guys don't like to talk about their feelings, they don't know how to express themselves either. It's easier for a girl to be affectionate than it is for a guy" I tell her.

"I guess you're right. But it's so annoying, all I'm asking is for a little bit of romance... is that too much to ask for?"

"For a guy... heck yes. But talk to him about it, be more open minded, he'll know what bothers you and what you want, and if he really loves you, he'll do whatever for you".

"Thanks, Han" She smiled, "that really helped a lot" She grinned.

"My pleasure, that's what friends are for" I smiled.

"_Best friends _are for" She corrected me. We got to the handbags booth, they had all types of jewelry too.

"Girl, these bags are not real" She said, handing me a bag.

"This only means one thing" I say in a serious tone.

"What?" She asked with a straight face.

"These colleges are as trashy as these knockoff bags" I say, making Aria laugh. "Let's go" I chuckled and grabbed her arm.

"Where are we going?" She said, still laughing.

"Let's get some drinks, it's really hot and maybe Spence-" I turned to the tent they were 5 minutes ago and they were gone.

"Where they go?" I ask Aria.

"Man, they're always disappearing on us like that" She says, walking back to the tent.

"Great" I say under my breath, looking around for them.

"There! There they are!" Aria spotted them in a booth called _Swim free as an ocean fish_.

"I should have known" I giggled.

"A swimming school? That's maybe good but not as good as Danby. Is Em considering enrolling by any chance?" Aria asked me while we made our way to the swimming school tent.

"She really likes Danby, I mean, which swimmer doesn't? But she's not sure yet if that's the right choice for her" I say and as we got closer, we saw Emily talking to one of the volunteers and Spencer was on the tent right next to that one. When we got there, the girl that was talking to Emily, was checking her out and I heard when she told Emily something I did _not _liked.

"Yeah, I can see you're one of the bests, you totally have the body" She flirty said.

"Excuse me, Nemo? This beauty is taken so why don't you just keep swimming, okay?" I tell her straight up, resting my hands on the table.

"No one is trying to hit on your girlfriend, barbie. I'm just offering her the-"

"I bet you have more people to offer yourself, just don't do it with her"

"Babe" Emily whispered, trying to grab me.

"This is pointless, I'd rather spend my time speaking with athletes than annoying rich girls" She said standing up. I felt how either Aria or Emily tried to grab my arm this time.

"Ann-annoying _rich _girls? Oh so you find me annoying? I'll show you how annoying I can be, you little-" Emily grabbed me from behind, holding me by my waist and literally dragged me out of there, Aria following.

"Hanna!" Aria chuckled.

"What?!" I snapped at her.

"Calm down" She said smiling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're adorable when you're jealous" She said pushing me lightly. Emily was staring at me, with a grin on her face.

"You did _not _ just did that" Spencer said, appearing out of the blue. "Where you about to fight her?!"

I didn't say anything, I just stood there, being cornered by my two best friends and girlfriend, who was grinning like a little girl who just got a sticker on her way out of the dentist or walmart. _She enjoys it. She enjoys when I get pissed off every time some idiot make a flirty comment about how hot she is. _

"Were you?" Aria smiled.

"Whatever" I said and looked away.

"Oh my God Han, you're something else" Spencer chuckled.

I could see from the corner of my eye that Emily was staring at me. She had a smile on her face, like a half smile, you know when you wanna laugh but you're in an awkward position where you can't? Yeah, that was her face, her I-Love-When-You-Get-Jealous-But-I'm-Not-Gonna-Say-Anything-To-You face. The point is that I was pissed off, not at Emily of course, well maybe I was, maybe I was mad but it's not her fault she is _that _hot. But what bothered me more was the way that Dory looking girl talked back to me. I had to defend myself, I wasn't gonna get beat up in front of my girlfriend... Even if it was me who threw the first punch.

"Well..." Aria spoke.

"Do you guys wanna go?" Spencer asked.

"Are you kidding? Since the minute we got here" I snapped and Aria chuckled, Spencer rolled her eyes and Emily just... stood there.

"Okay then, let's go. I had enough, we can enjoy the rest of our afternoon by the pool and grill-" I interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah whatever we do is better than being here"

"Geez, Han" Aria said under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I just wanna go" I frowned.

* * *

Emily's POV

Aria and Hanna were in the back, we were almost home. I was looking out the window the whole time, having flashbacks of the way Hanna acted out at the college fair. For some people, that would have been too much, but coming from her, it was a big ass compliment. What I know she hated was that the girl talked back to her, that's rare. That never happens. When she goes off on someone because they're flirting with me or something, they never talk back to her. But this time, this time was different. And for some reason I loved her attitude, I loved how protective she is over me. I love that about her, I enjoy when she's jealous _big time. _

"So... hamburgers or hot dogs?" Aria asked me, leaning in and resting her chin on the seat.

"What?"

"Are you even listening, Em?" Spencer giggled.

"Yeah, sorry" I smiled.

"So... hamburgers or hot dogs?" Aria asked again.

"For... for what?" I frowned.

"For our cookout?" Aria said sarcastically and looked at Spencer confused.

"You definitely wasn't listening Em" They both laughed. Hanna was distracted looking out the window.

When we got to the lake house, Hanna walked straight to the bathroom while the rest of us stayed behind in the kitchen.

"What's up with her?" Spencer asked.

"She'll come around" I smiled.

"She is _so _jealous!" Aria squealed.

"She is, she really is a jealous girlfriend" I confirmed, smiling.

"I love it!" Aria squealed.

"Alright midget, calm down. She's Emily's girl, not yours" Spencer teased her.

"Shut up!" She slapped Spencer's arm and we all laughed.

"Okay so, we'll make hot dogs and-" Spencer stopped talking when she opened the fridge, "What the heck, Em? It's... empty. What are we gonna eat?"

"Sorry, we already had a cookout sometime this week, besides, we only brought groceries that would last us a week, we're going back home tomorrow so I'm glad there's nothing left, to be honest, I don't like to waste food" I said grabbing the last banana.

"Right. I'll go to the supermarket and get what we need then" Spencer said grabbing her purse.

"I'll come with" Aria invited herself and winked at me, "Go kiss your girl" She whispered.

"I swear you ship 'em more than anyone!" Spencer laughed.

"Oh honey, I don't have to ship them, they're a coup-"

"Oooookay, let's go" Spencer grabbed Aria by the arm and pulled her out, smiling at me. I knew they wanted me to go talk to Hanna, knowing that if I kissed her, she would let her anger go and we'll have a good time and enjoy the rest of our day. I should go to the room and just grab her and kiss her until she would understand that she has no reason to be jealous of anyone, she's the only one for me.

I walked in the room to grab some clothes and go shower in the master's bedroom. She was coming out of the shower wrapped in a towel with her hair up. I glanced at her without saying anything, she walked by me and grabbed her clothes that were laying on bed, and before she could walk away from me, I hugged her from behind and wrapped my hands around her waist, I could feel how her heart beat sped up, I held her closer than ever before, not wanting to let her go. I didn't say anything, she didn't say anything either, I just stood there, waiting for her to speak up, waiting until she was ready to talk to me and tell me that she loves me, I miss those words. She took a deep breath and literally melted in my arms. She turned around and hugged me. She buried her face in my neck and wrapped her arms around me, I pulled her closer, burring my face in her neck as well.

"I'm sorry" She whispered.

"Shh... don't say anything... just tell me that you love me" I tell her. She faced me and cupped my cheek with her right hand, while the other was on my neck.

"I love you" She said with a sincere look on her face that melted my heart.

"I love you" I whispered. I stared deep into those ocean blue eyes, I knew there was nothing that could go wrong. I could easily write a poem about her without even thinking about what to write. I love everything about this beauty. There's not a hint of darkness or anger in those gorgeous eyes. Those eyes that always seem to melt my soul.

"I love you _so so so _much, never forget that, okay?" I tell her, reaching for her face. She nodded yes and licked her lips, pressing our foreheads together. She is as cheerful, bubbly, and fun-loving as I am, and if at all I falter, her one look is all that it takes for uplifting me. She is me, and I am her. She is what my heart desires. Perhaps it's our imperfections that make us so perfect for one another.

* * *

**A/N: Hiiiiiii. Don't be mad! I'm sorry I took longer than usual to update! Forgive me! It's not gonna happen again! I promise. I hope you liked this chapter, I love when the girls hang out! So much! I'm hoping you read Hanna's lines in her voice! I laughed so hard when I wrote down my favorite line of this chapter! _Excuse me, Nemo? _I swear I read it in Hanna's voice :D Anyways! Thank you for reading! Tell me what you wanna see in the next chapter! They're leaving the lake house and going back to Rosewood! What do you wanna see? Drama? Fights? Lovey Dovey moments? What are you looking forward to? What did you like about this chapter? TELL ME :) DROP ME A REVIEW! Thanks again, loves! Xx**


End file.
